Odyssey 2183
by Gray Spectre Warden Boom
Summary: Self insert. How did I get on a Space Ship, Asari, Turians, and just who is The Owner, and just why do I have these strange prophetic dreams? First Fan Fic Be gentle... Follows Events of ME1
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mass Effect or any of its characters.**

**Okay this is my first story on a site so enjoy and I'm always open to (Constructive) criticism. Any text in Italics are a dream sequence. Play ME before reading. *Spoilers*

* * *

**

**Ch. 1**

**Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't.**

**Brett Butler, 'Knee Deep in Paradise'**

_I'm sitting in a large empty room a purple glow spread throughout."Bring the gentleman to the surgical deck full mods," a voice says. I feel something puncture my skin and see a purple skinned asari holding an injection gun thing, before I fade away I see a worried look on her face._

I wake up on the floor in the pitch black of my room, the only light being the stars ."Ouch" I say "I need to lay off Mass Effect for a while." I grin thinking of how I had already beaten both games tons of times as a paragon and renegade and how thankful I was for the Tali option in ME2. But something occurs to me my room had carpeting, but this floor was metal. I start to get up to search for the light switch when I notice the window in my room was bigger than when I went to sleep and upon further inspection. Wait were the stars moving! 'I need to know where I am' I think, "Need to turn lights on," I say.

"Lights on" a woman's computerized voice said and the lights turned on 'OK definitely not my room.' Everything looked like it was out of a sci-fi movie then it occurred to me 'stars moving, a sci-fi interior decorator, voice activated lights.'

"I'm on a space ship" I say to the room.

"The Circumference," the computerized voice says.

"What," I ask in reflex still a bit overwhelmed with my revelation.

"The Circumference found your escape pod and brought you aboard," the voice answered.

"What escape pod how did I get here," I say panicking more and more.

"The escape pod you were found in was low on oxygen so your disorientation is to be expected," a voice said it takes me a moment to realize it wasn't the one over the speakers, it also sounded weird, like I was listening to two TVs that were only milliseconds apart. I turn toward the direction it comes from. I nearly scream, I knew what it was a turian, a six foot tall, three fingered, mandibled, exoskeletoned turian. But hey I had just woken up in the middle of space had a conversation albeit, a short one, with a computer and I was not in the clothes I went to sleep in (I was now in space pajamas) so I was a little freaked out. Okay I'm lying not a little freaked out I was a lot freaked out, I feel myself fade as the floor comes up to meet me.

I hear whispering "what did you do" "nothing I started to explain how he got here and he fainted."

I open my eyes slowly and look at the two conversing in the door one was a turian, that's right a turian, the other looked like a woman but when I saw her skin was purple it hit me, she was an asari. "We better move him onto the bed," the asari says and takes a step toward me. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, both notice. The asari moves closer, "are you okay" she asks when she sees I'm awake. I get a much better look at her, she's in some kind of uniform, and she obviously works out, a lot.

I suddenly become conscious of the fact I'm in the pajamas, they kinda looked like a T-shirt and boxers were combined, I take another deep breath, once I've calmed enough I respond to the asari who had stopped and stood near me "No," I say in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong," she asks concern evident in her voice, moving a little closer I scoot back the same distance she has a worried look on her face.

I ignore her question instead ask one of my own, "where am I." My head begins speeding through thoughts linking together the clues: asari, turians, space ships!

"You are currently onboard a privately owned ship . . . " she sits down in front of me but at a respectful distance as she begins explaining the situation, during which the turian decided to leave, I was found unconscious in an escape pod, but there was no debris in the area, the owner had me brought on board and put in this empty room he normally used for visitors. After the explanation I was invited to explain how I got out into the middle of space.

I'm very good at coming up with lies on demand, but that's when I know what the truth was since I didn't know I decided to try the truth "I don't know" amnesia might work I think "I can't remember anything from before waking up here."

"Your name," she asks trying to help me remember.

"I don't know," I answer struggling, I didn't know enough about amnesia to know if victims remember their names. I have a bad habit of being asking off topic questions true to this I ask "are we both speaking English or are we using translators?"

She looks a little surprised "why," she asks.

I draw a blank, why did I ask that "just curious," I say.

"We are using translators," she answers. "do you know where you are from," she asks.

"No, I don't remember anything," I answer looking destitute at the thought of home, it comes across as sadness that I can't remember to her. "Where are we headed," I ask.

"The Citadel," she says "the Citadel is . . . "

I interrupt her "The center of the galactic community and a giant space station," I blurt out.

"Yes how did you," she begins asking but fortunately is interrupted by an intercom message.

"We are coming up on the relay," a voice says.

Taking advantage of the interruption I ask, "What happened to my clothes."

"They have been spaced the owner sent a new outfit up for you," I can see from the look on her face she's not fooled by the dodge.

"Um . . . this may be a little more comfortable for me if you let me change," I suggests, she gets up to leave the room, "uh, wait" I say.

"Yes," she responds turning back to me.

"What's your name," I ask looking up at her from my seated position.

"Liana," she says with a small smile, "I hope to know yours someday." With that she leaves the room.

With the quiet my mind began connecting all the clues, the intense mood was gone. Suddenly I say two words, "Mass Effect." I had somehow been transported to the game world's universe. I began searching around and I noticed the bundle of clothes, they were human but fairly small on me. Being 6'3 and I'll admit a little husky, makes finding clothes a little hard, but out in the middle of space I guess this is the best they had. It was simple a t-shirt, a pair of pants and black boots. After I finish dressing, I stand and look out the window everything's turning purple, "Guess that means we're close to the Serpent Nebula," I say to myself.

I hear a beep I look towards the door which whooshes open and Liana walks in. "The owner wishes to speak with you," she says and gestures for me to follow her. I comply.

"So who's the owner," I ask as we walk down the halls.

"No one knows," she answers with a glance over her shoulder. Eventually I'm lead to a door which opens into a pitch-black empty room. She gestures for me to enter. I catch a worried look flash over her face as I walk in, before I can think about leaving the door shuts.

"Welcome," an obviously electronically disguised voice says I look for the owner and see a hologram sitting in a futuristic arm chair with its back to me. There's a clack and a whir as a whole wall moves and light fills the room' it's empty except for another chair. 'What a waist of space' I think, the room was big and bathed in the purple light of the nebula we were in, it gave me an ethereal feeling of the whole situation. The holographic chair never turns towards me "You may sit."

"Uh . . . Okay," I say I walk over to the chair it's comfortable, but the situation isn't.

"What's your name kid," the figure in the chair says not once turning towards me.

"I don . . . " I start to say.

"Lets cut the bull," the figure said I didn't hear any anger in the disguised voice but it could've been due to the distortion in the voice "I've been around alotta liars and you aren't good at it, your name."

"I..."

"And any more of that amnesia crap and I'll have you thrown out an airlock," the figure threatens.

"I'm Will Doe," I answer truthfully.

"So how did you come to be in the middle of space in an escape pod," the voice asks.

"I really don't know how that happened," I say putting an emphasis on really.

The figure dropped the subject, and asks a different question, "Where you from."

"Earth," I say, "New York."

"Hm," the figure pauses I sit uncomfortable for a few moments "you don't exist."

"Wha-."

"I ran the DNA on your clothes, your face, your voice and you don't exist anywhere," the figure says, "that's useful."

"But . . . "

"Your working for me now," the figure continues.

"How . . . "

"I need someone who doesn't exist and while you obviously have no skills, it wouldn't hurt to send you on this mission," the figure begins speaking aloud ignoring anything I might say, "it won't be charity, no, need to be motivated."

"Sir . . . "

"You'll also need something to get their attention," the figure definitely is ignoring me, "surgery enhancements."

"Huh" I shout.

"Liana," the figures voice booms.

I hear the door whoosh open and footsteps, as she enters the room. "Sir," she says tensely.

"Bring the gentleman to the surgical deck full mods," the voice says, "no control chip for this one."

I feel something puncture my skin and see Liana holding an injection gun thing, I fade away but I see her face has the same worried look as the asari in my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.**

**Lao-tzu (604 BC - 531 BC), The Way of Lao-tzu**

_I'm standing in a space ship looking at Liana. Okay I'm gonna regret this question but, "What's the survival rate of field operatives..."_

I wake up in a room that, regardless of sci-fi equipment screamed hospital, a constant beep of my heart beat and several monitors around me are the only noise I hear. I try to turn my head, but find I'm bound down in the bed. This is definitely not how I imagined my journey through the Mass Effect universe would go. Nothings happening so I try to speak, "Hello."

Less than a second later I see movement in the corner of my eyes, man I hurt everywhere. "Will," a voice says it's Liana. She sits in a chair next to the hospital bed I'm in.

"Not how I expected you to learn my name," I say with a pained laugh. "So what's going on," I say.

"The owner is using you to go on a mission," she said, "he has become interested in events unfolding.""but due to your umm," she tried to search for the words.

"Physical weakness," I say, "pudginess."

"Not how I would have phrased it," she said with a slight smile, "the owner has used surgeries to modify your body."

"What," I say but start coughing.

"I will ferry information and orders between you and the owner," she says, "he has given you a code name and any individual who refers to you as such is an agent of the owner."

I'm an accepting person this person established themself as my boss so all I did was ask "what's my code name."

"The informant," she says.

"Imaginative," I say with another grin.

She ignores the comment but shifts uncomfortably "Your mission is to inform on a situation that may be developing on a planet called Eden Prime the owner has managed to track a classified data cache that was sent to the alliance command, they are sending a ship called the SSV Normandy to the planet sources say the ship is commanded by a man named Captain David Anderson, also a part of the Normandy's crew is another rather famous individual named Commander Jane Shepard the 'lion of Elysium'."

"When do we leave," I say it's like a plot line in a game forcing me into the events of the story I grin.

"You are there to observe and report, do not interfere with events," she says in an all business tone. She begins shifting around uncomfortably.

This worries me, "what's wrong," I ask.

"There are unconfirmed reports that a SpecTRe may be onboard the ship," she says, "you will most likely beat them there."

"So find out what's up and just disappear," I ask I'm already starting to plan how to involve myself in events.

"We will be the only crew onboard a small vessel both of us will be needed to work the ship," she says. Damn it stupid bastard, using her to keep me in line.

She releases the restraints and helps me to stand. I'm in a patients gown but that's not what I notice the most, my guts gone my keg has been replaced with a six pack, '...used surgeries to modify your body...' flashes through my head. I turn to Liana, "It may be a good idea to let me get dressed unless this is proper mission attire," I say with a small laugh.

"I'll help you," she says and grabs the gown.

I blushed like you can't imagine "I think I can handle it myself," I say and grab her hand tightly.

"Ouch," she says and grabs her wrist, "be more careful your stronger now."

I look at my arms I'd been turned into a athlete overnight, "I'll do it myself a little privacy please," I'm still blushing, but I'd turned away from her to hide it.

I hear the door whoosh closed, "good job," I say, "to myself my one friend and I may have broken her wrist." I get dressed the outfit though obviously this would make me stand out. It was armored only in certain areas my chest shins and fore arms, it had a black cloak the whole outfit made me feel like a jedi from that cg Starwars movie combined with Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed 2. I finish pulling the hood over my head and a HUD appears giving me my shield strength and a map with IFF tags. I see on the map Liana is marked green and is just outside the door. I take a deep breath and exhale, on to life.

I exit the room Liana turns towards me, "you clean up nice," she says with a grin.

We make our way to a small hangar, when I see the ship it sinks in I'm going to be a player in the events of Mass Effect. Luckily my legs are locked under me I feel like I could fall over with a small breeze. Liana notices my trepidation. "I'm okay its just that well..." I can't even think of the next word. I grin thinking of what I'd say to my dad about driving a car when I was starting, "its disconcerting."

I walk towards the small ship. It was roughly the size of an RV on the inside, a single bed a desk with a computer, a small lavatory in the back, and two chairs near the front one behind the other. "Wait a minute," I say turning towards Liana, "I have absolutely no idea how to pilot a ship or really do anything on one."

"The ship will only move when two of the owner's operatives are onboard, I'll admit it's to make sure that compassionate individuals are kept in line," she says in her all business mode, "I'm considered your friend so the owner assigned me to you."

I scowl but a question pushes through, "Why do you call him the owner, doesn't he have a real name."

I don't know what it is about him but whenever he's mentioned she shifts around nervously, yeah it already occurred to me about listening devices being everywhere, but he built me to do a mission so I probably wouldn't kill me...yet. Okay going to talk nice about the owner from now on. "No one onboard knows his real name," she says seeming to carefully choose each of her words, "or even if it's a he, just that he is rich enough that he owns the Circumference, and pays everyone enough not to care."

Okay I'm gonna regret this question but, "What's the survival rate of field operatives."

She looks away from me, oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Space is big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind- bogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space.**

**Douglas Adams (1952 - 2001), The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**

So yeah I'm on my way to Eden Prime hopefully I wont die from the geth attack and can find someway to join Shepard's crew without leaving my new friend trapped on Eden Prime. Those thoughts fly from my during the trip I mean, it was space travel I sat in the chair behind Liana and on occasion I would move and lean around her seat to look at the outside I was like a kid in a candy store. "This is awesome," I say with a huge grin on my face. I look at Liana and she can't help but smile when she sees me. For a whole hour I was grinning like an idiot we sat in relative silence nothing, but the quiet thrum of the engines. I, despite the awesomeness of space, was growing uncomfortable in the silence. "Sooooo come here often," I say with a laugh sitting in the navigators chair.

I can almost imagine the look on her face when she says, "No."

Well we knew each others names, but it might not be so bad to get to know her better. "So I'm 17 you," I ask.

"191," she says. An uncomfortable silence ensues but I begin thinking doing math lets see 2183-191 equals 1992.

"You wouldn't happen to know the Earth month would you," I ask suddenly seriously.

"I believe it would be the 7th day of the 7th month," she says her voice sounding a little curious. Before she can ask any questions I begin laughing, I was laughing so hard I was crying. "I fail to see the humor," she says looking back towards me.

"We share a birthday," I say through my laughing fit. The exact day I think.

She doesn't get the full reason so she stares at me like a mutant. "You should get some rest,"

I go to the back, lay down in the bed and settle in for a nice sleep.

_I'm walking through burning barren fields gunfire sounds in the distance the screams of the dying. I notice a squad of local soldiers under fire from a group of geth. I begin running towards the geth one turns to fire at me, and I see someone jump in front of me. I'm standing in a forest holding Liana and crying._

I wake up slowly, was it all a dream I think the owner, Liana, space travel. I slowly open my eyes then they shoot open Liana's face is inches from mine I roll away from her and thud to the floor taking the covers with me. I look up towards the bed, oh my god. She must be a heavy sleeper, wait why is that my first thought. The first thought I should have is why was she sleeping in the bed with me or holy crap hot purple woman 2 inches from my face. I calm down slowly breathing deeply and quietly, I stand and slowly start getting dressed in my armor. After I get on my armor I go to the navigators chair and sit down I wasn't sci-fi illiterate I figured she had an autopilot on. I began thinking when my mind wandered back to my dream Liana dead, too much too fast. "I'm in Mass Effect," I whisper to myself looking out the front window.

"What's Mass Effect," a Liana says as she appears around my blind spot. I visibly jump and have a sharp intake of breath, damn she's quiet.

I begin trying to blab out a plausible lie, "it's I mean, I meant, I was." Seeking a dodge "why were you in the b-bed with me."

"I was sleeping," she said, "what's Mass Effect and how are you in it."

"Nothing," I say, "just drop it please for now."

She stares at me and raises and eyebrow.

"Its personal," I say thinking back to my family.

"How much longer," I say staring out the window. Man I haven't even thought about my family since I woke up I suppose it was all due to everything that's been happening my thoughts haven't really gotten anywhere besides the present. "You have a family," I ask Liana who sits down in the pilots chair.

"Its personal," she says not turning towards me.

"I'm sorry, but there's really no chance you'd believe me," I say then another thought dawns on me, "and I'm pretty sure there are listening devices on this boat."

"I have no family," she says sadly.

"Oh," I say as awkward silence almost sets in.

She turns back to me, "Do you have a family."

I think back to my lie on the ship about the amnesia well the owner already knows and I don't like him, okay I'm gonna tell her.

"We're here," she says interrupting my train of thought and killing any chance for a conversation.

"Time to go to work," I say looking towards the planet rapidly growing in the view screen. Wait I've never been confident and I mean this is a mission on a planet but no matter how hard I try nothing, all I feel is supreme confidence. I was about to ask Liana about it when the ship begins a rapid descent through the atmosphere. I don't feel the Gs it pretty much felt like a roller coaster drop.

We slowly come down out on the edge of a settlement, "Wont they come to investigate" I say standing up.

"No," she says getting up and walking with me to the door.

"Why," I ask it was logical to assume they weren't invisible.

"You handle the scouting I'll handle the ship," she says her business face on. All of a sudden something was screaming inside my head I fall down to my knees and grit my teeth to keep from screaming. Then it was gone from out of nowhere.

"Ugh my head," I say slowly standing up I reach down to help Liana who was also affected by the noise, wait noise crippling we are on Eden Prime my mind lines up the clues Sovereign. "Are you all right," I say still holding her offered hand in one hand an helping to support her with my other it looked like we'd been dancing together. I look down at her and I blush a bit she was resting her head on my chest. I carefully bring her over to the bed and gently set her down.

Okay, gotta find a weapon or something. I move things around and strangely enough I find a pistol under Liana's pillow. I move toward the airlock I open it and stop I can't just leave Liana alone out here I should stay at least until she wakes up. I close the door and go to sit down on the floor staring at Liana, I may have only met one asari so far, but I have to admit Liana is beautiful. I began wondering about the Normandy and Shepard. I sit there for a few minutes she begins to stir I move closer and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay," I say softly.

She slowly sits up, "fine," she focuses and asks "why are you still here."

Well your welcome I think, "I wouldn't feel right if you got hurt so I stayed here to protect you," I say holding her back as she tries to stand, "are you sure you should stand."

"You should be out gathering intelligence," she says, after seeing the look of worry on my face, "and I said I'm fine."

She grabs my hand and moves it off her shoulder, "but," I begin to say.

She stands and pulls me towards the airlock, "go now," she says as she practically throws me out of the ship.

I take the look of worry off my face replacing it with a grin I snap to attention "Ma'am yes ma'am." I turn and head towards the settlement through the field.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**You can go a long way with a smile. You can go a lot farther with a smile and a gun.**

**Al Capone (1899 - 1947)**

I'm running towards the settlement and stop dead. I see it Sovereign a reaper the one trying to push the galactic reset button. I see geth dropships in the distance I reach a section of the field, I hear gunfire in the distance screams I reach a portion of the field thats burning. I'm reminded of my dream its okay I breathe she's back at the ship. I continue on sneaking forward I see a group of marines engaging some geth in a firefight. I begin to head towards them when a dropship comes to a stop over them, damn it they have no chance. I ignore the sounds of battle as I sneak past I see a single marine break off from the group and head into the forest she was wearing white armor. Ashley I think okay gonna find Shepard soon I head off to follow her. I learn its hard to be stealthy and move fast. I manage to keep her in sight at all times though.

"Man I miss the ship," I think the calm quiet of space, an image flashes through my head Liana's face inches from mine. I shake my head gotta stay focused. My cloak gets caught on a branch "oh you've got to be kidding me." I tear it free and keep moving I see the spot Shepard arrives at to save Ash. I see the two geth drones coming in behind her I pull out my pistol and begin firing towards the drones and I manage to take one out and get the attention of the other but before it can move, it bursts into flames and crashes to the ground.

I hear a dragon's teeth extend I look over and see a pair of geth who put a body on the metallic spike. I turn towards them pull the trigger and click oops forgot a new thermal clip fumbling around for another one, both geth start shooting at me. Yeah even with shields being shot at can scare the crap out of you. I dive behind a tree dropping the thermal clip I was trying to put in the pistol. I hear the gunfire intensify and stop I look out and see a man and two women talking I step out of my cover and start walking towards them.

"Yes ma'am," I hear Ashley say as I approach a twig snaps under my foot and everyone turns drawing guns.

It's confirmed Shepard and Alenko are here, but with her helmet I can't tell what she looks like, I think all this as I raise my hands the pistol still in my hand noticing this I drop it. "This is a warm welcome," I say with a nervous laugh.

"Chief Williams do you know this man," Shepard asks holstering her gun. Alenko and Ash follow suit.

"No ma'am but when I got hit by those drones there was some fire coming at them from the direction he came from," she says sizing me up and staring at my face hidden by my hood, "and the geth had started firing into the forest towards that direction."

I slowly put my hands back down, "Yeah that was me," I say I begin to slowly bend down to pick up my pistol.

Shepard looks closely at me "Remove your hood," she says with a tone of military command.

"Remove your helmet," I say right back, "its only fair you show your face I show mine." time to see if it's paragon or renegade Shepard.

She calmly reaches up and pulls her helmet off, okay, she looked just like the default appearance for Shepard in Mass Effect 1. I slowly reach up and grab the edges of my hood I pull it down to my shoulders. "My name is Will Doe," I say with a smile, "Commander Shepard I presume."

Shepard calmly introduces Kaiden and Ashley, I greet each in turn feeling a small twinge in my stomach, Virmire. "Now then Mr. Doe care to explain what your doing here," she says, she has this calm aura around her it was refreshing.

"Please call me Will," I say what little tension I have flown I hold my hand out towards her. She reaches out and shakes.

"Mr. Doe what are you doing here," Kaiden says.

Hmm what to say amnesia was the first thing to come to mind, but I can't pull that off apparently. "My girlfriend and I were just landing, to look around," I say laughing a bit.

"Where is she," Shepard asks.

"You left her alone," Ash says looking at me incredulously.

I start sweating a bit, they have a point. "She can take care of herself I came out here to see if I could be of assistance."

"Strange..." Kaiden says.

"What," I say looking at him, "you gonna look a gift horse in the mouth."

Kaiden drops it but I feel like he's analyzing me.

"Let's continue on and look for survivors we'll get the rest of your story later," Shepard says putting her helmet back on, pull my hood up and my HUD reappears.

"You were ordered not to interfere in events," a voice in my head says. We head off and I purposely fall behind a bit.

"Who is this," I say without any real knowledge if the voice can hear me.

"Liana there's a mod in your head a communications device," she says, "you were ordered not to interfere."

"I was also ordered to discover what's going on," I say I catch a glance from Kaiden, ok a little too loud.

"And," she says impatiently.

We move forward I fire at geth as we reach the dig site I duck behind cover when my shields nearly deplete due to heavy fire. "Shepard is going to find out whats going on," I whisper to myself while sitting in cover "so I wont have to due anything beyond a few fire fights and we'll get all the answers we need."

We reach the dig site I know this dialogue already, so I'm not really listening and if I miss anything Liana can tell me. I look up and notice everyone's looking at me, apparently I had been asked a question.

"The guy asked why you were talking to yourself," Liana's voice in my head said.

"It helps me to remember information," I answer calmly.

Kaiden gives me a suspicious look I stare right back not blinking.

"We should keep going," Ashley says breaking up the tension.

We begin heading up hill I fall behind again, I whisper to Liana, "Thanks for the save."

When we reach the top Kaiden warns, "It's a good place for an ambush keep your gaurd up.""Oh, god! They're still alive."

"What did the geth do to them," I hear Ash say. I look up and see the dragon's teeth retract and husks disconnect themselves. I begin firing rounds as we all open up one makes it through our storm of fire and sends out an electrical pulse killing my shields. I kick it in the chest and put a bullet in its head. I hits me how ungory the game is as a hole appears in the husks head.

We search around after finishing off the husks I spot the building that in the game at least, held two scientists. I point it out to Shepard, "Hey this doors locked."

Alenko walks by me and hacks the door.

"Oh thank god," a woman's voice says when I enter the building.

I could get used to this I think. "Ma'am are you alright," I say turning towards the two figures a man and woman in lab coats.

"We're so glad to see other humans," she says as Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley enter the shed. Shepard immediatly takes over the conversation, we eventually learn they took the beacon to the star port.

Nihlus is about to die, I think as we walk down the path next to the sheds. We hear a gunshot and I flinch, man I woulda wanted to meet him. We turn towards the starport and see Sovereign lifting off the ground what seems to be red lightning flying out around it. I hear Kaiden and Ash's exclamations as Sovereign lifts into the air. I hear the metal scraping of dragon's teeth I look down and sure enough there the husks are. I begin firing my pistol and moving towards them. The geth in the star port start firing at me, but I manage to get into some cover. A husk comes around the edge of my cover electricity crackling from its skin. My shields get blown away in one shot. I sweep my leg out and break the husk's leg, I pull out my pistol and put half a clip in it. Thud I roll forward with the hit and turn another husk had snuck up behind me while I was distracted with the first, my vision goes fuzzy I point my pistol at the husk. I see it start jittering around and fall over, its back was riddled with bullet holes. I look up and see ash with her assault rifle cooling she holds her hand out towards me and helps me up.

"Thanks," I say shaking the disorientation away.

She walks back to Shepard and Kaiden now that everything had been taken care of they head to the shed I know has the smugglers in it. I decide to head up the ramp to the space port. I see Nihlus I hear something move and turn my pistol leveled, it was the dock worker the one who tells you about Saren. "Your lucky I didn't shoot you," I say putting my gun away.

"I know what happened to the turian the other one shot him," the guy says.

Got to play along for now at least, "What other one," I say forcing a confused look.

"The other turian," he says, "I think he called him Saren, but this one dropped his guard the moment he saw him."

I turn to look towards Shepard's squad and shout, "Shepard over here."

After a few moments Shepard's squad was standing besides me getting the story straight from the horses mouth. Just like in the game Nihlus had met up with Saren and had dropped his guard just to get shot in the back. He tells us the beacon has been moved to the station farther down at Platform 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**It's easy to laugh it's easy to hate. It takes guts to be gentle and kind.**

**Morrissey, The Queen is dead 1985**

As Shepard's team begins to move off I decide to try and contact Liana. "Liana," I whisper. Nothing so I try again with a little more volume, "Liana." She should be answering I start to get worried more and more. "Shepard," I shout to her. I'm scared hopefully Liana's okay I have to check on her. Shepard walks over to me I'm standing near Nihlus' body.

"Mr. Doe," she says, "what's wrong." I see a slight frown crease her face, was it worry or...

I'm losing my train of thought, "I have to go now," I say, feeling a little like E.T.

"Why," she asks calmly.

She is definitely a paragon I think noone else would have this calm of an aura. "I need to check on my girlfriend," I say blushing an imperceptible amount.

"You said she could handle herself," Shepard states, I sigh.

I begin to think of a plausible lie but stop, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I can't explain more than that."

I can see in her eyes she doesn't believe me, or at least thinks I'm holding something back. "You are not under my command you are free to come and go as you please," she states with a small worried smile. Yes, I smile from ear to ear.

Unable to hold it in any longer I hug Shepard and speed off shouting over my shoulder, "THANKS." I move fast the mods they put in me let me run as fast as an Olympic sprinter but with so many trees in my way I constantly have to cut and dodge.

I reach the field from earlier crossing it, heading in the direction of the ship. I hear a gunshot and turn to see a pair of geth beside a prone form, my eyes widen looking at the limp form anger takes over. I scream like a berserker and charge not bothering to draw my gun. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES," I shout with feral rage both turn and level their assault rifles but for some reason they're moving in slow motion, I cover the distance an instant before they open fire, I reach and grab the one on my left and throw it into its partner I vent my rage by smashing the machines with my bare hands reducing them to scrap metal. I kneel over the limp form of my only friend, tears well in my eyes.

"Will," a quiet voice says.

I look down and see Liana weakly turn her head towards me. "Liana," her name barely more than a whisper leaves my lips.

The same sad and worried look crosses her face as when she gave me the tranq back on the owner's ship. Her eyes close but I put my ear near her mouth, she's still breathing I shout in my mind. I carefully, but quickly cover the wound in medi-gel. I lift her in my arms and take off back towards the space port. I activate my communicator as I ran, "SHEPARD," I shout to the air.

"Doe," I hear her voice through the device.

"She's hurt, you've got to help, used medi-gel, not sure," I ramble. Silence greets me from the other line. "Please," I plead, "she's the only thing I've got now." Which was true, I'd rather not lose my only friend in the galaxy so soon, I haven't even told her about my family yet. Still running I hit the port we found the dock worker at I put on an extra burst of speed.

"Where are you," Shepard asks over the comm.

My heart jumps to the roof, "Space Port, Nihlus, Dockworker," I pant as I activate the returned tram, "almost there.

"We'll be ready get here on the double," she orders through the comm.

"Damn it why wont this stupid thing go any faster I think as we speed towards Space Port 2, the beacon and Shepard. My adrenaline rush slowly started to come down and everything began speeding up. We arrived in the station and I barely let the tram stop before I jump off. "Hold on Liana," I plead not sure of her condition just knowing that the rise and fall of her chest marked her as still alive, "Hold on." I see Kaiden and Ash supporting a limp Shepard, whats wrong I begin panicking. "I need help," I shout to them.

Kaiden and Ash see me, Ash takes Kaiden's burden so that he can run down to me. "What happened," Kaiden says as he begins to examine Liana.

"She was shot by a geth," I say, "the wound is on her shoulder."

He rips the uniform around the area giving a more clear view. "Let's get her to the Normandy," he says urgently as he puts more medi-gel on the wound. I reach down and pick her up.

"Let's move then," I shout heading towards Ash and The unconscious Shepard. We move quickly and before I know it I'm boarding the Normandy alongside them. I carry Liana to the med bay. "She needs help," I say to Doctor Chakwas, "she's been shot." Doctor Chakwas begins taking off Liana's top and stops for an instant to shoot me a look that says get out now. I step outside as Ash and Kaiden walk by dragging Shepard, they do a double take when they notice how I got so far ahead. I sit down by the door out of the way, after a while Ash comes out and tells me I can come in. I walk in and stand next to Liana's bed. Until I feel a tap on my shoulder Kaiden had brought a chair over to me. "Thanks," I say sitting down and grabbing Liana's hand. Slowly I start to fade until finally I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**You're supposed to trust friends. You have no reason to be his friend? That is part of the pleasure of friendship: trusting without absolute evidence and then being rewarded for that trust.**

**David Shore, House M.D., Not Cancer, 2008**

_Shepard raises an eyebrow. "So what really is your relationship," she asks a small gentle smile. She's buying it I scream in my mind._

_I blush and grin a bit, I attempt to stammer out a reply, "Well... uh... I mean... its like."_

_Liana squeezes my hand, "We didn't lie about that," she says with a smile._

I wake slowly I feel my hand get squeezed, my eyes slowly open. I look up and see Liana eyes open looking at me smiling gently. "Morning," I mumble nearly crying with happiness I lose my self control and hug her tightly.

"Ouch," she says, "be more careful."

"Sorry," I smile. I grab her hand gingerly.

Chakwas walks over, "you should be fine dear," she says. Looking at our hands she smiles gently and leaves to give us privacy.

Liana's smile leaves with her, "Why did you bring me here," she whispers.

Is thank you an unknown phrase in this galaxy. "You were shot," I say, "local hospitals would've been crowded this was the only option."

"Now we have to follow the cover story you told Shepard," she says I blush remembering telling Shepard Liana was my girl friend, "and what are we going to do about our ship."

I'm too relieved for any real negative emotion so I don't bother fighting. "It'll be alright," I whisper back, "and why were you away from the ship."

She shifts and winces, "I lost contact with your neural comm and was coming to investigate when those two geth ambushed me."

"Were you worried about me," I say with a smile.

I finally manage to make her blush a little, well I can't really tell that well, but she has that look on her face. "The missions a top priority and I needed to confirm the situation," she says, but it sounds so hollow it doesn't fool me, but I play along for now.

"We are in the best situation to get information," I whisper squeezing her hand a bit.

"But the worst to relay information," she says still trying to argue. Our conversation dies as Shepard walks in.

"Just coming to check on you two," she pauses for a moment, "and to get the full story."

I wince visibly, "I told you the full story."

"You don't need to talk," Shepard says as she turns to Liana, "what's your relationship." Uh-oh she's double checking my story.

I decide to try and go on the offensive, "I already told you what our relationship was," I say turning to her.

Liana squeezes my hand a subtle signal to stop. "We're together," Liana says. I blush visibly, luckily I had turned away from Shepard to look to Liana.

Kaiden enters the room apparently having the same idea as Shepard. "Commander," he says and goes to stand by her. He looks at me "not that I'm not grateful, but what are the chances of someone, with your abilities landing on a planet moments before a geth assault."

I'm no good at espionage I think with an internal sigh. "We heard Eden Prime was beautiful a paradise, and wanted to see it for ourselves," Liana who thankfully is good at espionage says.

"That doesn't explain the illegal modifications in you," Shepard says pointing at me. What did they do scan me while I was sleeping.

"I can get you information," I blurt out. Liana throws me a look that would freeze fire, such an obvious sign to stop talking. "You'll need more than just a dockworkers testimony to convict one of the council's top agents."

"Explain how you got your mods," Shepard says without showing any interest in my prior offer.

I look imploringly to Liana, she sighs then goes all business mode, "We'll make you a deal we will discover incriminating evidence against Spectre Saren Arterius, in return you stop this interrogation."

She still ignores our offer. Damn it Shepard you need this I think. "Your mods," Shepard says with a finality saying she wont stop.

A cover story goes into my mind, crazy enough it may work. "I was an experimental test subject," I say looking to the ground, "an organization called Cerberus kidnaped me and modified my body hoping to create some super soldier."I start thinking of my family dead for 100 years and true enough my eyes start watering. "It was horrible, but they underestimated their creation," I force a look of resolve to my face, "I managed to escape, but their experiments had taken their toll." "I can't remember my family," I say everyone is quiet through my narrative, " I eventually turned to mercenary work, that was until I met Liana." They listen expectantly, "End of story."

The looks on their faces were full of pity, even Liana. Holy crap I thought up a story fast. "What happened after you two met," Kaiden asks.

"We planned on opening an information business acquiring it through my skills and Liana would take care of the sales," I say, "I'm sorry for the prior deception."

They push for more information. "Why were you really on Eden Prime," Shepard asks.

"We received a tip from one of our sources that something was happening," Liana says, "the fact that the 'Lion of Elysium' was on a brand new warship heading to a colony that has almost nothing special about it drew our suspicion."

"We wagered that whatever information may be gathered would be valuable to the right people," I say continuing on, "obviously we didn't expect what happened, geth, a rogue spectre and a massive dreadnaught." Sovereign, Saren, and a massive adventure.

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "So what really is your relationship," she asks a small gentle smile. She's buying it I scream in my mind.

I blush and grin a bit, I attempt to stammer out a reply, "Well... uh... I mean... its like."

Liana squeezes my hand, "We didn't lie about that," she says with a smile.

I blushing so hard it looks like I'm sunburned. I start to feel a bit light headed. "I can help find evidence to convict Saren," I say after I calm down a bit more. I flash a glance to Liana a subtle message, I'll explain later.

"Why would you," Kaiden asks.

"Transportation, Medical treatment," I say looking at Shepard, "and seeing as how our ship is back on Eden Prime."

The door opens with a whoosh Captain Anderson walks in. "Shepard we need to talk, in private," he says glancing at me. Shepard and Anderson move away to the back room where if I remember correctly Liara will be. Before they reach the door I hear a bit of the conversation, "Our guests..." The door shuts cutting off the sound of their conversation, a thought enters my head I may be changing events to the point where I may lose my ability to know what's going to happen next.

Kaiden walks out leaving us to our privacy, "Don't," I say cutting her off, "I actually have a plan here." I hope. "Shepard will be intertwined in major events soon," I say, I'm getting used to this "informant" thing already, "the owner will be well appraised of major events that will affect the galaxy." and I get my place on Shepard's crew.

"I actually was going to commend you on your quick thinking," Liana said, "this way we will keep appraised of what seem to be important, unfolding events."

"Why is the owner so interested in the events in the galaxy," I say.

"He enjoys it," she says, "these things are his soap operas, his weekly cliff hanger.""You are his entertainment," her signature worried look returns.

I'm a little worried and really creeped out, " I'm his entertainment."

"One of the mods he put in you is a digital recorder," she says, "after your mission is completed..." she doesn't continue and to tell the truth I'm a little scared of the answer, but my mind flashes he'll take out the "tape."

Wanting to change the subject, "How much of our story is a story," I ask with a slight blush.

Catching my meaning she blushes too, at that moment the door at the other side of the room opens and Shepard and Anderson walk out.

* * *

**I hope your enjoying it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**It has been said that man is a rational animal. All my life I have been searching for evidence which could support this.**

**Bertrand Russell (1872 - 1970)**

Anderson stops in front of Liana's bed. "Mr. Doe was it," Anderson says.

"Yes sir," I say realizing I had never introduced her, "this is Liana."

"My XO has told me you are willing to assist in the matter on Eden Prime," Anderson states, "how would you help."

I begin thinking, "As I informed the commander we are a information business albeit a small one," I say, "if we cannot assist with information I could always offer my own services."

"Being," Anderson says examining me.

"As I also informed the Commander I was a mercenary for a while and," I pause for a moment, "I have certain modifications that allow me to perform beyond the human norm."

"He would be a welcome edition to the squad," Shepard says.

"And what of our patient here," he asks, "Miss Liana,,," he leaves it open inquiring on her last name.

"Just Liana," she answer, "I would rather not be separated from Will."

I'm getting a bit more used to it, but I still feel a slight blush. "She can help gather info."

"I have several contacts on multiple worlds," she says, "I could gather information for you in return I stay with Will."

"We can't make any promises yet," Anderson says, "but if you can help to convict Saren you'll be well compensated."

I did say I was a mercenary. "We'll get off at the Citadel and look up some contacts," Liana says, "and we'll give you what information we can in the time before the trial."

Something dawns on me, "How will I get through," I say to the three gathered, "if your med bay discovered my mods, wouldn't C-Sec."

"You could be traveling as a mercenary liaison acting with the Alliance," Shepard suggests.

"Very good," Anderson says "I'll get the paper work out of the way."

"We'll come through for you sir," I say, "I promise."

Accepting what I've said Anderson leaves the room, leaving me Shepard and Liana. I sit in the uncomfortable silence, okay joke to break the mood, "So uh come here often."

Shepard grins says her farewells and leaves.

"Attention we will soon be docking with the Citadel," Joker says over the intercom.

I sit there torn I want to see, but I can't leave Liana alone. She reads my emotions, "Go," she says.

I smile and squeeze her hand I get up and head to the cockpit. I'm stopped by a very rude military man, who was saying something about, not open to civilians, sir. Ash walks by and I wave her over.

"What's wrong," she asks the soldier.

He repeats the whole no civilians thing. "Why are you headed through here," she asks.

"We are docking with the Citadel and I really want to see it," I say acting a little like a child.

This gets a smile out of her she tells the man to let me by and the moment he does I'm headed down towards the cockpit. Resisting the urge to run, but walking at a quick pace. "Thanks," I say as I move past Ash. I arrive at the cockpit. I'm too stunned to speak as I look out the window, my eyes go wide as dinner plates. Its one thing to see the Citadel through a TV the real thing takes your breath away, I almost forget it's a mass relay designed to bring the reapers in from dark space to wipe out all life in the galaxy. "Who's the tourist," Joker asks Shepard which makes me realize I am not alone. I'm very aware at how my mouth is open in awe. I shut it.

"Will Doe," I hear Shepard say. I stop listening as we came closer we could see the Citadel fleet. Where is it I think then I see it the Destiny Ascension sure enough a few moments later.

"Look at the size of that ship," Ashley says in awe.

"The ascension flagship of the citadel fleet," Kaiden points out.

"Size isn't everything," Joker says.

"Why so touchy Joker," Ashley teases.

Joker answers, "I'm just saying you need fire power too."

"Look at that monster its main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the alliance fleet," Ashley exclaims.

"Good thing its on our side," Kaiden says.

"Its amazing," I say finally finding words. Joker talks to Citadel Control getting us cleared to land at the station.

"Time to suit up," Shepard says to Ashley and Kaiden as they move off, "the captain has your papers."

I head off towards the captain's quarters just to run into him near the airlock, "Sir you have my papers," I ask.

"Yes here they are," He hands me a datapad, he notices my look, "you didn't expect real paper did you."

"No," I say. Yes, I think.

He smirks, "Just show this to the customs official.""They'll let you through without any problem," He finishes.

"Thank you sir," I say, I walk down to the med bay. After entering through the doors I see Chakwas talking to Liana.

"...could treate-," Chakwas was saying.

"Will," Liana says cutting off whatever Chakwas was about to say.

"Doc, is Liana allowed to leave the bay," I ask.

"Yes, but..." Chakwas was interrupted.

"Thanks Doctor," Liana says as she jumps up tugging me along towards the airlock.

I manage to hear Chakwas say, "Young love." True to myself I blush. I get dragged all the way to C-Sec customs office.

I walk to the a front desk where a Turian was sitting, seemingly engrossed in whatever he was doing. "Reason for visit," he says without looking up with a tone of boredom.

"Business," I say. He sits and waits for me to elaborate. "End of story," I say, "the Alliance captain gave me this to give to customs." I hand over the datapad, he checks it, seems satisfied and waves me through.

I step up to an officer standing behind a control panel, "Sorry for the inconvenience sir," He says as a he scans me. They musta put something very illegal and powerful in me cause the officer pulls a side arm. "Sir put your hands behind your head," He orders I comply.

"I have a datapad that assures my passage," I say calmly.

He starts speaking into his communicator, I only hear parts of what he's saying, "back up... muscle mods... no he's not violent right now."

"I assure you I have no intention of harming anyone on this station," I say hands still up. He takes a good look at me. Luckily Commander Shepard fought her way to the front of the line.

"You there," Shepard says to the officer, "this man is on official Alliance business he has been cleared to pass drop your weapon."

"He has multiple illegal mods in his body," the officer with a gun on me says, "He's barely even human."

I'm stunned I knew what they had done, but just how much did I have left, how much was taken away. "You think this was my choice," I say growing angry, "I had all those horrible modification done to me without my consent and I'm still paying for it." I put my hands down and walk forward which in a sane mind was a bad idea, but I'm getting annoyed and the realization of how little of me was human snapped something in me. I'm standing right in front of him, I pull my hood down, I stand before him, he backs down.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir." The door opens and I walk right by him as I pass I pull my hood back up. '...barley even human...' and at that moment the officer's backup arrives I'm staring down the barrels of half a dozen pistols. I raise my hands resignedly in the air with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**The word 'politics' is derived from the word 'poly', meaning 'many', and the word 'ticks', meaning 'blood sucking parasites'.**

**Larry Hardiman**

After the officers were made aware of the situation they left grumbling about false alarms. "Thanks," I say turning to Shepard. '...barley even human...' I don't know why such a short statement bothers me, but it does. Wait a minute, "Where's Liana," I say looking around.

"We actually were about to ask you that," Shepard says.

"She probably snuck off to talk to-," I stop almost said the Owner, "her contacts."

Shepard noticed the pause and most likely knows I'm lying, but she doesn't press me on it. "What about you," Shepard asks.

"I'm more of a pick up guy," I say, "I could find some leads but I don't really have contacts." A thought enters my mind, Fist, Tali, the data.

"We could use your testimony at the trial," Shepard says, "to confirm our stories."

"Uh are you sure," I say.

"Yes come with us," Shepard orders. I follow them into the elevator that goes to the presidium.

"Crazy huh," I say, I've always wanted to be in an elevator conversation, they were one of my favorite things in ME1.

"What," Kaiden answers, figures 3 people in the elevator and the one who answers is the guy.

"Geth following a rogue spectre, that massive dreadnaught, and Shepard's visions," I say. After the words come out I think, oh crap no one told me about the visions yet.

"Yeah," Kaiden answers. The elevator reaches the top floor and I get my first look at the presidium.

"Wow," I say.

"You get amazed by a lot of things," Ashley says.

"I can't help it this is my first time on the Citadel," I say then as a cover, "for obvious reasons."

"Yeah," Ash says.

I love the presidium is peaceful quiet, and if not for a certain politician it would be perfect, well and maybe a few more quarians, "Captain Anderson I see you brought half your crew," afore mentioned politician says. Ambassador Udina I've beaten ME1 dozens of times and every time I make Anderson go after Udina, oh and surprise he's no less of an ass in real life. "And who is this man," Udina says, great I get personal attention.

"This is Will Doe a mercenary who helped Shepard on Eden Prime," Captain Anderson answers.

I nod my head, "Sir," I say in greeting.

"His testimony will be useless," Udina says, stupid, self supporting, future back-

"I believe it would help and as he isn't Alliance he did not have to submit a report so his version of events could help," Anderson says, oh crap just remembered I'm horrible at public speaking I start mumbling and well I'm not good at it.

"I'll do my best," I say, a hundred times more worried than when I walked in.

Then Udina starts going off about the political implications, how Shepard messed up on Eden Prime, and pretty much being a general ass, now I'm fairly against bad language, but I can't think up another word that describes him better.

"Come with me captain I want to go over a few things before the hearing Shepard you and the others meet us at the citadel tower top level, I'll make sure you have clearance to get in," Udina says and with that he and Captain Anderson leave.

"And that's why I hate politicians" Ash says.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, "well just that one for now."

This gets a smirk out of Shepard, "Lets go to the Council Chambers."

I start taking slow deep breaths this draws looks from my companions, "Sorry I'm a little nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about," Shepard asks.

"Uh the fact that I'm going to be talking to the leaders of the most powerful government in the galaxy," I say, I should not have voiced that now I'm more nervous. I go back to my deep calming breaths. We reach the base of the tower, "Man that's tall."

We get into the elevator and I step far away from the glass, but curiosity gets the better of me I go over and look, ok now I'm a little light headed. "What's wrong," Shepard says.

I shake my head, "Nothing, just got a tiny problem with heights its nothing really," I answer.

We arrive at the top floor I see Garrus talking with another turian I think he's the Executor, or something like that. "Your investigations over Garrus." he says as he walks away. "Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, I was the C-sec officer in charge of the investigation of Saren."

"Sounds like things didn't go too well on your end," I say.

"Saren's a spectre most of his activities are classified I couldn't get anything solid, but he's up to something, like you humans say I feel it in my gut," Garrus says. I begin thinking, even now you can see it him becoming archangel his distaste in the system.

"I think the council is ready for us commander," Kaiden says. We head up the stairs at a brisk pace.

"C'mon the hearing has already started," Captain Anderson says I follow Shepard and him up the stairs until I see them the councillors from each of the 3 most powerful races, the Asari, the Turians, and the Salarians. Next to them was a giant holographic representation of Saren.

"The geth attack on Eden Prime is a problem of some concern," the asari councillor says, "but there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigation by citadel security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," The turian councillor adds.

"An eye witness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood," Udina argues.

"We've read the Eden Prime report ambassador, the testimony of a traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof," the salarian councillor shoots back.

"I resent these accusations Nihlus was a fellow spectre and a friend," Saren says.

"That just let you catch him off guard," Anderson shouts.

"Captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me," Saren says almost smugly.

I put my hand up forget this "Excuse me."

I surprise everyone, including me, "Ambassador who is this," the asari councillor asks.

"This is Will Doe, he was on Eden Prime during the attack," Udina says.

"If I could make my report and leave I'd be much obliged," I say.

"Please enlighten us to your experience," Saren says mockingly.

I begin telling everything how it happened not leaving out any detail until the point where I reach my search for Liana. "That didn't tell us anything we didn't already know," The Turian councillor says.

I shrink back a bit, "I'm merely saying what the events were from my point of view," I say.

"An excellent representation of what the human race should be," Saren says laughing at my expense.

"You," I start to say but Shepard grabs my arm I turn to her she shakes her head. No.

"Do not insult Will," Shepard says with finality.

"Fine then shall I insult you," he says.

I mumble to myself, "Bigot."

Saren notices "What's that I can't hear you."

"I said you were a bigot," I say and turn to walk away.

"See the human run away," Saren says, I lose a small amount of control in the form of a 1 finger salute over my shoulder.

They start arguing about Shepard's spectre candidacy, but I know how it goes I keep walking after I pass Kaiden and Ashley.

"Hey whats-," They both say. I ignore them I'm takin' that bastard down now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Whoever destroys a single life is as guilty as though he had destroyed the entire world; and whoever rescues a single life earns as much merit as though he had rescued the entire world.**

**The Talmud, Mishna. Sanhedrin **

I head to the elevator, just as Garrus is entering. He recognizes me, "How was the trial," Garrus asks.

"I don't know its still going on," I say as the elevator descends, "but if I was to bet I'd say he's cleared of charges, due to a lack of evidence." The rest of the ride is quiet, "See you around Detective Vakarian," I say when we reach the bottom.

"Hey," Garrus walks up beside me, "what's your name."

I hold my hand out, "Will Doe," I say. We shake hands.

"See you around," he says.

I head for the nearest Rapid transit station lets see, Wards, aaannnddd Choras Den. A taxi pulls up and ushers me away from the presidium. I notice I'm not alone in it. "Liana," I say, "Where've you been."

"Speaking to, our employer," she says, "he suggests we talk to an agent of the Shadow Broker for information."

She notices our destination, "The trial that bad," she asks she asks with a smirk.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm headed there," I say, "its where my gut pointed me to."

We arrive and the moment we enter Liana raises an eyebrow in my direction. I get hassled by a turian who wants to "See some ID."

"Do I look under age," I say looking him in the eye.

"Wouldn't know all you humans look alike to me," He says, "ID."

Liana steps in front between me and the turian, "here's his ID." She hands him something and he let's me pass by. I walk around towards the krogan bouncer and to my surprise he's talking to Wrex. I start to listen in when Liana grabs my arm, "Will."

"What," I say turning towards her.

"Here's your pay for the Eden Prime mission," Liana says, "he was happy with your initiative." She hands me a credit chit. I check it holy crap, 100,000 credits.

During this exchange Wrex leaves, Liana explains how to use it and I walk up to the krogan bouncer. "I need to speak to Fist," I say.

"Your not going to," the krogan says.

I scan my chit over his, "How about now," I say. Transferring 10,000 into his chit.

"All right," the krogan says, "someone to see you sir."

"What's your business," the krogan asks.

"I need information," I say.

"On what," the krogan asks.

I'm getting aggravated. "I'll tell it to Fist not the muscle."

"Fine go on through," the krogan says after a short pause.

I walk through into Fist's office, "About time," I say.

"What do yo want," Fist says.

"I need information," I say.

"On..." he asks.

"I'm looking for Saren Arterius," I say bluntly. His demeanor changes he becomes a bit more tense. He begins to slip his hands off the table.

He glances at the turrets which were currently retracted. I get what he's gonna do. I leap forward up to his desk and grab him by the collar. I lift him off the ground. Gotta love muscle mods. "Hands where I can see em." I throw him to the opposite wall. I check under the desk, I see a red button. I walk over to Fist who scrambles out of his office.

"Get him," he shouts. Liana gives a me a look, and sighs. The bouncer turns back just in time to get hit with biotics from Liana.

I raise an eyebrow in her direction, "What, you never asked," She says.

I grin as a turian charges in with a swing, I catch his hand crush it, he goes down clutching a broken fist. I kick him in the head. I see a guard pull a gun. "GUN," I shout grabbing the downed turian and flinging him at the guard with a gun. The krogan bouncer charges, if I'm right this should hurt twice as much as it would on a human. I bring my leg up into a very tender area. The krogan's eyes almost pop out of his head as he goes down. I look around to see the other guards drawing guns. I pick up the turians pistol. I dive behind the bar. Bullets tear into the bar. I hear screaming and I see a group lift into the air I fire my pistol at their arms. They all scream in pain and their weapons drop to the floor.

"What are you doing," Liana asks, walking up beside me.

"I don't kill people," I say, "come on we have to catch Fist." I run to the door. I hear a scream followed by a gunshot. I sprint outside I see Wrex standing over what was Fists body I try not to look at it. "Did he say anything," I ask.

"Something about don't kill me, don't kill me I wasn't really listening" Wrex said. Wrex looks over my shoulder, and sees the damage we did to the bar. "Not bad work," Wrex says.

I ignore him and begin heading for where Tali's meeting place with Saren's assassins is at. I take off as fast as I can to the alley. I arrive just in time, I hear and explosion and I rush in maximum speed I don't bother trying to slow down when I arrive, I use the turian as an airbag ramming him into a wall. I see my shields begin to go down. I dive for cover and land beside Tali, "So come here often," I say with a grin. She stops and stares at me, I laugh and jump over the cover and grab one of the two salarians. "Lift off," I shout and toss him into his friend. I take both of their guns. Sub machine guns I grin. I put a bullet in each of their arms. I put the two guns on magnetic holsters at my waist, oh I can't wait for some Dual Wielding action.

"Fist set me up I knew I couldn't trust him," Tali says after the fight ends.

"Are you okay," I ask.

"I know how to look after myself, not that I don't appreciate the help," She says. "Who are you," She asks.

"I'm Will, Will Doe, and I'm looking for information on Saren Arterius," I say.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life, but not here we need to go somewhere safe," Tali says.

"We should go to the Alliance embassy the ambassador's gonna want to hear this," I say, we start to walk away. "Wait a minute this way first," I say.

"Why," Tali asks.

"My friends are back-," I get interrupted.

"Will why did you just run off- who's this," Liana asks a little flustered.

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself," I say got to keep cover, "but not here back to the human embassy."

We walk back to the embassy. We ride up the elevator and I think how similar this was to my party in Mass Effect. We reach the presidium, "This way," I say to Tali, she stares around at the Presidium.

"They built a lake on a space station I can't imagine the resources needed to maintain it," Tali remarks when she sees it.

We reach the Embassy without any incident. And now a word from my least favorite character in Mass Effect, "Doe what the hell are you doing," he says, "you are currently counted as Alliance personnel, a bar brawl in Choras Den, fire fights, and who's this." He finishes pointing at Tali. "A quarian you better have a good-."

"Would you shut up for once in your parasitical life," I shout, "my friend here has information on Saren."

"Really, maybe you should start at the beginning miss..."

"My names Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," She answers.

I hold my hand up to stop the explanation, "Maybe Shepard's team should be here to hear this," I suggest. Udina contacts Shepard's team and we wait until they arrive. When they walk in I turn to Shepard, "I'm sorry I let Saren get under my skin."

"Its alright," she says then smiles, "it looks like you made up for it."

"If your quite finished," Udina says, "we don't see many quarians here why did you leave the flotilla."

"I was on my pilgrimage," she says, "my right of passage into adult hood."

"Tell us what you found," I say to keep the story moving along.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of geth,"She says, "since the geth drove my people into exile they have never ventured beyond the veil, I was curious." "I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world," She continues, "I waited for one to become separated from its unit." "Then I disabled it and removed its memory core," she finishes.

"I thought the geth fried their memory core when they died," Captain Anderson asks, "some kind of defense mechanism."

"What did you find out," Shepard asks.

"Most of the core was wiped clean, but I salvaged something from its audio banks," Tali answers. She fiddles around with her omni tool, I need to get one of those. "–Eden prime was a major victory," Sarens voice says through the omni tool, " the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Yes we got that bastard.

"That's Saren's voice," Captain Anderson says, "this proves he was involved in the attack."

"Yes we've got that bigoted bastard now," I shout at the end of the message.

"Wait... there's more Saren wasn't working alone," Tali says, she messes around with her omni tool.

"–Eden prime was a major victory," Saren's voice says through the omni tool, " the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." "And one step closer to the return of the reapers," a woman's voice says. Benezia, I think to myself.

"The council will want to hear this," I say to Udina.

"I know," he says back.

Well off to the center of galactic government to try and expose an evil monster who wants to destroy the universe . . . again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**Today's public figures can no longer write their own speeches or books, and there is some evidence that they can't read them either.**

**Gore Vidal (1925 - )**

Now our little group is on its was to the Citadel council.

On the way to the council, "Shepard," I say to her.

"Yes Will," she says.

"Am I officially on the team now," I say.

"Yes," she says, "if you want it you can join the Normandy's crew."

"What about Tali," I ask, "she's helped a lot, and I'll vouch for her abilities."

"With your recommendation I don't see why not," she answers.

"Can I ask her now," I say trying, poorly, to hide my excitement.

Shepard grins at my antics, "I don't see why not."

Tali is walking near the back of our little parade I get her attention, "tell me if I say this right keelah sah lai," I say.

She seems taken aback a bit but recovers quickly, "its keelah se'lai," she says, "but you were close."

"Miss Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I've come to invite you to join the Normandy's crew," I say, "to help us."

"I actually was going to ask to join your crew," she says.

"Well its Shepard's crew," I say, "I'm just the dashing hero," I say with a grin.

I get rewarded with a laugh from her. Liana's back beside me quickly, she loops her arms through mine and pulls me forward. I look back to Tali with a frown on my face. I'm in trouble here. "What are you doing," Liana asks.

"Getting to know our new team member," I say.

"You mean flirting," she shoots back.

I blush, "Getting to know her better," I say firmly.

"Got it dashing hero," she says, but does not let me go. I sigh and grin.

We reach the base of Citadel tower's base, "No matter how many times I see it I always think, it would hurt to fall off that," I say. This draws looks from everyone, "What, it would." I smile I love joking around with these guys, except Udina.

We get in the elevator, I manage to pry myself free from Liana. She crosses her arms and pouts, 'oh brother.' I put my arms around her shoulders, her mood lightens a bit. We reach the top floor. "Top floor, video games, novels, women's lingerie, and the Citadel council," I say with a grin and a laugh. I get greeted with silence, that makes me laugh more. We step out and I flip a switch in my head I'm dead serious now. He made this personal, Saren, he made fun of me I could forgive and forget, but it was his geth that shot Liana, I'll get him for that.

We reach the steps that lead to the Council's audience area, I take my arm off Liana. I go with Tali, Shepard, Anderson, and unfortunately Udina.

"Ambassador I hope your not here to waste our time again," the turian councillor says.

"We have evidence linking Saren to the geth attack on Eden Prime," Udina says.

"–Eden prime was a major victory," Sarens voice says through some invisible speakers, " the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." "And one step closer to the return of the reapers," Benezia's says.

"You wanted proof well there it is," Udina says pointing to the council.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," the turian councillor says, "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren," the asari councillor says, "Matriarch Benezia."

"She must be working with the geth too," Shepard says.

"Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she has many followers," the asari councillor continues, "she will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the reapers," the salarian councillor says, "what do you know about them."

A lot I think to my self, "They are, in myth at least, a race of synthetics that some theorize wiped out the Protheans, then vanished," I say.

"The geth believe the reapers are gods and Saren is some sort of prophet for their return," Shepard adds.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bring them back," Anderson says, "Saren's searching for it. "That's why he attacked Eden Prime," Anderson finishes.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is," the salarian councillor asks.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the reapers," Shepard answers, "that's bad enough."

"Listen to what your saying," the turian councillor says, "Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy." "Impossible," the turian councillor continues, "it has to be." "Where did the reapers go, why did they vanish, how come there's no trace of their existence," he rants, "if they were real, we'd have found something."

Your standing in a trace of the reapers you idiot, I think to myself. "I tried to warn you about saren," Shepard says, " and you refused to face the truth, don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different," the asari councillor says, "you proved Saren betrayed the Council." "We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit," she continues, "but we don't really know why."

"The reapers are obviously as Mr. Doe pointed out a myth," the salarian councillor says. Woah is gecko man twisting my words. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose," the councillor continues, "A legend he's using to bend the geth to his will."

"Fifty thousand years ago the reapers wiped out all galactic civilization, if Saren finds the Conduit," Shepard pauses for what could only be dramatic effect, "it will happen again."

"The council has stripped him of his position, he's on the run," the turian councillor argues, "he no longer has the resources of a spectre."

"That's not good enough," Udina argues back, "You know he's likely hiding in the traverse, send your fleet in."

"A fleet cannot track down one man," the salarian councillor argues.

This is one of the only points where I feel any respect for Udina, "A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region," Udina says building momentum, "and keep the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the terminus systems," the turian councillor argues back, "we wont risk a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies." Ok I hate this guy.

Shepard steps in, "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us."

"Shepard's right I'm sick of this council and its anti human bull-," Udina says. The only moment in the entire game where I respect him a bit.

"Ambassador, there is another solution," the asari councillor cuts in, "a way to stop saren that does not require fleets or armies."

"No its too soon," the turian councillor argues, "humanity is not ready for the responsibility of joining the spectres."

I've decided to stop talking and just let the story play out, "You don't have to send your fleet into the traverse," Shepard argues, "and the ambassador gets his human spectre, everybody's happy." The asari councillor nods to the turian councillor.

I smile big, "Commander Shepard step forward," the asari councillor says. Everyone within earshot starts watching the procedings. "It is the decision of this council that you be granted all the powers and priveleges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen," the salarian councillor says, "individuals forged in the fire of service in battle." "Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spetres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance, they are the right hand of the council the instriment of our will," the asari councillor says.

"Spectres bear a great burden," the turian councillor continuing the speech, "they are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense." "The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human spectre commander," the asari councillor says, "this is a great accomplishment for your species."

"I'm honored councillor," Shepard says I fight the urge to yell out 'YES.'

I'm really too excited now to focus on what's being said, but I get the gist we are being sent after Saren. The asari councillor finishes, "This meeting of the council is adjurned."

"Shepard," I say I hold out my hand towards her, "congratulations."We shake hands, Anderson goes next.

"Congratulations commander," he says shaking her hand.

"We've got a lot to do, Shepard your going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..." Udina says.

"On the matter of a crew I have a few suggestions," I say with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**One man alone can be pretty dumb sometimes, but for real bona fide stupidity, there ain't nothin' can beat teamwork.**

**Edward Abbey (1927 - 1989) **

After explaining my suggestion, Shepard gives me permission to recruit the two aliens I had in mind. "I trust your judgement you've helped a lot so far," Shepard says.

So I head to C-sec, after gathering a small party, I picked Liana, and Tali, we arrive at the front desk. "I'm looking for an officer," I tell him, "named Garrus Vakarian."

"Why," the turian behind the desk asks.

"I need to speak to him," I say, "it's important."

"Last I had heard he went to the med clinic," he says, oh crap that's right the doctor who patched up Tali.

We head off at a slightly brisker pace than normal with Tali and Liana practically running to keep up. "What's the rush," Liana asks.

"I have a bad feeling about what we'll find at the clinic," I say.

"Do you put a lot of faith in these feelings," Tali asks.

"They lead me to you," I say with a grin over my shoulder.

"Oh then we should hurry," she says back.

We reach the elevator. I tap my foot impatiently as we rise, "So how long have you two known each other," Tali asks.

"About a year now," Liana answers true to cover.

"What's your relationship," Tali asks.

The door to the Wards floor opens, I speed out heading towards the med clinic. I'm running full speed I reach the stairs and take them two at a time. I reach the door to the med clinic. I see three men surrounding a woman in a doctors outfit, Garrus is sneaking through cover. "You told them about the quarian," one of the men says to her.

"No I didn't," she pleads, "please don't hurt me."

They notice me and one grabs her and positions her between me and him. "Who are you," he shouts. Garrus pops around the corner and shoots him in the head I draw the two SMGs I had picked off of Saren's men earlier and begin hosing down the other two. I rush them and grab one to use as a shield.

"Drop it," I say one gun pointed at the man's ally. He sights the man in front of me I throw him out of the way, into a wall. I step behind cover. I wait until I hear the man curse and his fire stop I speed around my cover and in the blink of an eye. I grabbed his gun and throwing it across the room, I bring my knee up and I'm rewarded with a pained expression as he goes down groaning.

Tali and Liana arrive weapons drawn. Seeing the men down and me dusting off of my cloak they put them away.

"Perfect timing Will," Garrus says, "gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

I ignore him for the moment, "Doctor are you alright," I ask.

"Yes thank you," she says, she notices Tali, "I'm glad to see your alright."

"Garrus I'm here to extend an invitation," I say.

"To what," he asks.

"I want you to join Shepard's crew that is going to hunt down Saren," I say.

"I'm in," he says.

"No more-, wait that's it," I say a little surprised I had thought up a whole speech on the weakness of the bureaucracy and other stuff that affected his archangel persona.

"Yeah lets go," he says and takes position in the squad.

"We have one last stop," I say, "you wouldn't happen to know about any suspects in Fists death would you."

"There was a krogan we brought in for threats if we hurry they may still be questioning him," Garrus says.

"So we have to go back to C-sec," I say heading back towards the door. I lose that sense of urgency. Back tracking isn't anymore exciting in real life than it is in the game, well maybe a little bit more. I mean seeing all these aliens never gets old. This station regardless of its apocalypse implications is awesome. Before I know it we all arrive at the elevator.

"I'll make some introductions," I say. "Garrus this is Liana and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," I say indicating each, "Tali, Liana this is Garrus Vakarian."

"So what's so special about this krogan," Garrus asks after greetings were exchanged.

"He'll be a great help," I say with a smile, "as we humans say I feel it in my gut."

We arrive at C-sec just as Wrex is being released, guess the shadow broker doesn't let his mercenaries rot, the successful ones at least. "You," he says walking up to me.

I hold my hand out to forestall any conversation, "Will Doe."

"Urdnot Wrex," he says grasping my hand and shaking, I squeeze hard.

He seems slightly impressed, "I wanted to know if you were interested in saving the galaxy," I say with a straight face.

"Why not Fist was my last contract," he says.

"Well then Wrex," I say, "This is Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and Liana."

Shepard arrives in C-sec, with Kaiden, and Ashley, most likely on their way to the Normandy, "Shepard," I shout, I wave them over.

"Will," she says walking up, "so these are the two you told me about."

"Yes, you know Garrus Vakarian," I say indicating him, "the officer in charge of the Saren investigation." "This is Urdnot Wrex," I say indicating Wrex, "the krogan I told you about who was outside of Fist's club."

She greets each of them, "We leave in 2 hours," she says "if you have anything to do go do it."

"Crap," I say out loud, "gotta go," I grab Tali and Liana and drag them to the elevators that go to the wards.

"What are we doing," Liana asks.

"I need to get an omni tool," I say.

"So why take us along," Liana continues.

"I brought both of you along," I say with a grin, "because it improves the ambiance."

We arrive in the wards market, I have no idea what to look for in an omni tool. So I ask the tech specialist, "Tali what do you suggest."

"I use this model," she says indicating one on the shelf.

Liana cuts in, "Why don't you get this one," she suggests, "I've used it in the past."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring both of them, "uhh."

"Why do you always argue," Tali asks.

"What do you mean I'm making a suggestion," Liana says.

"Ladies..." I'm being ignored.

Whilst they argue over the politics of omni tools I sneak in and by both models, "Can someone show me how to use these," I ask. Oops.

The argument starts again and I turn to the stores owner a salarian, "Do these come with a manual."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**When you're part of a team, you stand up for your teammates. Your loyalty is to them. You protect them through good and bad, because they'd do the same for you.**

**Yogi Berra (1925 - ), "When You Come to a Fork in the Road, Take It" - Ch. 3**

We arrive back on the Normandy, "Shore party stand by for decontamination," repeats over the speakers from the Normandy's VI.

"Does this mean I don't have to take a shower," I ask jokingly. Liana scowls.

We enter just as the commander's speech starts. "Listen up Normandy," she says over the intercom. "We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit," Shepard continues, "And I refuse to let anything, get in the way of that mission." Sounds a bit renegade to me but I guess in real life it's impossible to be a complete paragon. "The council wants to ignore this," Shepard's speech continues, "that's no surprise, they never helped us in the past." "No reason they'd start now, but we don't need their help," she says, ok this is definitely a renegade speech, "but we don't need their help, we can do this on their own." "Wherever Saren goes, we'll follow," she continues, "wherever he searches for the conduit we'll be there, we'll hunt him to the ends of the galaxy and bring him down." "None of the other species has the guts grit or balls to deal with this." "So it's up to us, we're the only ones who can stop Saren," she continues, "I swear to you all we will stop him."

"Well said, Commander," I hear Joker's voice from the cockpit, "Captain Anderson would be proud."

"The Captain gave up everything for this chance, I'm not going to let him down," I hear Shepard say.

"Shepard," I say, "good speech."

"Good to see you arrived in time," she says, "I was afraid we'd have to leave without you."

"Commander, I believe Tali's talents would be best served in the engine room," I say, "due to her technical prowess."

Liana digs an elbow into my ribs, "We'll be in the mess," she says dragging me off.

"What's your problem," I ask when we find a private area.

"You work for the Owner," she answers, "do not get attached to these people."

"I work for the Owner," I say, why can't I get attached, "but I'm going to make friends and you can't stop me."

"What if your ordered against them," she asks.

I walk away from her, "I don't kill."

She grabs me in a hug from behind. "I don't want you to get hurt," she says.

I turn around and hug her, "My loyalties lie with my friends," I say. I squeeze her tightly, "that includes you."

I decide to find a place, to I don't know wait. Like how the party members would be in their own spots so Shepard could find them. I decide to wander until I could find one. I try the CIC but it's way to serious up there. I try the Mako's garage, but it's too crowded. Engineering has a great view and the element zero core is cool too, but I feel out of place. Man this place is small. I decide to try the room Liara uses later on, for now at least. Calm peaceful almost no traffic, I'll be good here, until Liara gets here of course. I sit down in the chair which will become Liara T'soni's. "Okay I'm bored," I say to the air and go to talk to someone. My first thought is Tali, but Shepard finds me first.

"Will I need to speak to you," She says. We head to the conference room where Shepard will eventually give reports to the council.

"So what's your story," she asks.

"I already told you," I say.

"You gave me a summary I want specifics," she shoots back.

"Shepard I want a question answered first," I say.

"What," she asks.

"Do you trust me," I ask. I'm really acclimatizing to this world I think to myself.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't," she answers.

"Then why does my past matter," I ask a little too sharply.

"I like to get to know my crew," she answers, "and your too anomalous."

"How," I ask.

"Your 'gut feeling' lead you to evidence that convicts Saren, you're a mercenary who doesn't kill," she says, "and you just happen to find 3 aliens who are willing to join us."

"I can't explain it," I say, well I could, but I don't want to risk anything.

"I trust you Will, but why can't you trust me," Shepard asks. I walk towards the door.

"Not with this," I say sadly, "not yet." I walk out.

I go find someplace to get some rest, I go to the cargo bay and lie beside a wall, I pull off my cloak and use it as a pillow, finally some well needed rest.

_I'm running for my life. A stone falls down and hit's a woman's head. I stop and pick her up in my arms, I'm running all out up a tunnel a light at the end, fire at my back..._

"Hey kid," I hear a deep voice say, I slowly wake up, "we're here."

"Here," I say with sleep in my voice.

"Therum," Wrex who was the deep voice says.

"I'm part of the ground team," I ask.

"Move it," he says kicking me. I jump up.

I walk to the elevator where the ground team was at. "Tali," I say. I stop, Shepard's standing in the elevator with her, "Shepard." It hits me she's doing this to show she trusts me. I let a small smile cross my lips, "Glad to be aboard."

A short while later I'm free falling through the atmosphere in a tank. I don't care if there are inertial dampeners I'm terrified. We hit the ground. Are there air sickness bags on the Mako, flashes through my head. I fight it back down leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"I probably won't get used to this," I say.

"Commander I'm picking up some strange readings," Joker says over the radio, "strange like off the damn charts." We start thudding around as Shepard drives us to, the dig site, my heart leaps into my chest as I feel myself rising off the ground and goes back down. I hear gunfire as the Mako's turret begins shooting at what I can only think are geth.

After much traveling we reach the gates, "It would be stupid to take them head on," I shout to Shepard, "we should find a way around."

"I know," she shouts back I feel a sudden lurch as we take a sharp turn. My head slams into the wall.

"Ouch," I groan.

"Are you okay," Tali asks.

"Yes luckily most of my head is skull," I say with a pained laugh.

After much more lurching around we reach a point where we can no longer go forward in the Mako. I lead the way out of the Mako. Pulling the two SMGs out. I fire them in the direction of the nearest geth troopers. Bullets fly back and my shields drop, I duck back behind the Mako. "Shepard," I shout, "get the gate." These SMGs are bullet hoses plenty of ammo flies out, but they are only good at close quarters, my only other gun was a pistol. I decide to err on the side of insanity I sprint out of my cover and slide behind a piece of cover closer to the geth. At this range my SMGs make short work of the closest geth. My shields drop back down and I duck back into cover I replace the depleted thermal clips. I see an explosion on one of the geth's positions I look back over my shoulder and I see the Mako moving towards me.

"Get in," Tali shouts holding a hand out the door. I take it and she helps me in.

"Will," Commander Shepard says through gritted teeth. "If you ever give me an order again, your walking back to the ship."

"Yes ma'am," I say. Not bothering to point out how impossible it was.

We continue and it settles into a rhythm, bump, bump, explosion, jet dodge. We finally reach the outskirts of the dig site.

"Looks like we are on foot from here on," Shepard says.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wanted to apologize for my mistake uploading Ch. 12 so I'm uploading Ch. 13 early thanks for reading, and thanks for Mr. Light-OfTwilight for pointing it out to me. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**I wanna hang a map of the world in my house. Then I'm gonna put pins into all the locations that I've traveled to. But first, I'm gonna have to travel to the top two corners of the map so it won't fall down.**

**Mitch Hedberg (1968 - 2005)**

We set off through the volcanic land scape, "Is it hot in here or is it just me."

"Be a little more serious," Shepard says.

We set off and get into another fire fight with a group of geth snipers. I'm pretty worthless in this situation I think to myself. I sprint from cover to cover, never running in a straight line. I zig zag as sniper rounds impact the places I was a moment before. I reach one of the sniper's nests, I pull out both SMGs and pepper the sniper from point blank range. The geth falls down holes in its body I check its rifle. I have had minimal experience firing a rifle in the past and the computer in the rifle made it much easier. Soon enough I had a geth targeted. I slowly squeeze the trigger and pow. The geth falls over a hole in its chest. Yes, after a quick move, a tactic I learned from enough FPS games. I had eliminated another geth. I continued with this tactic until their were no more geth left. I left behind a good amount of thermal clips, but I had picked up enough to replace them, I had my newly acquired rifle on a magnetic clip on my back.

"Shepard," I say, "I think the dig sites just up this hill."

"You shouldn't run off across a battle field," she says, "your luck can only hold for so long."

"I don't just have luck," I say, "I am modified, but your right I'll stick closer to you." I get into step behind her. We reach the dig site, and true to the game, we get ambushed. I draw the SMGs. I take out two geth who charged our position, but I'm forced to dodge back into cover as the recently dropped armature fires its main gun at me. It makes some kind of electrical discharge. I pop back out of cover and unload both my SMGs until they run dry, I see a spark bounce off the armature, I broke through its shields. I see a rocket trooper, I sprint out at him. The armature sights me, I put on a full burst of speed, and crash into the rocket trooper as a blast lands a few feet behind me. I reach out and start pulling any cables that stuck out. Its "eye" eventually goes dark. I heft the rocket launcher, I aim at the armature. I hear gunfire and a thud as something metallic hits the ground. I squeeze the trigger and a rocket shoots out. The shot, luckily, flies true and the armatures head disappears. Shepard and Tali walk up.

"I know, I know don't charge across the battle field," I say after seeing Shepard's look, "at least it worked." We head up the ramp, that leads to a door that goes into the mountain. I do a dramatic bow, "Ladies first."

Shepard walks in first followed by Tali, I take up the back, I dropped the launcher being too heavy to carry, I pull out my SMGs. We fight our way through the inner workings of the ruins. Across various catwalks geth fell to my SMGs, Tali's tech powers, and Shepard's assault rifle. Until we drop down in front of a blue shimmering barrier, on the other side an asari was floating in a giant blue bubble, Dr. Tsoni.

"Can you hear me out there," Liara shouts, "I am trapped I need help."

"Are you okay," Shepard asks, "what happened to you."

"Looks like a prothean security device," I say.

"Yes, I cannot move I need you to get me out of it, alright," Liara says.

"We just need to figure some way past this energy field," Shepard says.

"Were you using a mining laser," I ask Liara.

"Yes, why," Liara asks.

"Shepard I have an idea," I outline my full plan according to how it went in the game.

"It sounds like it could work, come on lets go," Shepard says and heads for the ramp down.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of their," I say reassuring Liara.

"Hurry, there was a krogan with the geth, they may be trying to find another way around," Liara says.

We head off and are immediately set upon by another group of geth, we fight our way through to the mining laser's control panel. After we clear the area of the geth Tali sets about hacking the controls. Tali exclaims in triumph as a deafening roar fills the area the mining laser burrows into the side of the room. After all the dust clears, we see an entrance into the area beneath Liara's prison.

We walk up to a panel Shepard pushes a few buttons and we feel ourselves rising.

"Hu.. How did you get in here," Liara says, "I did not think there was any way past the barrier."

"We blasted through with the mining laser," Shepard says.

"How could you not hear it," I ask.

She ignores my comment, "Of course, yes, that makes sense."

"Please... get me out of here before more geth arrive," she pleads, "that button should shut down this containment field." Shepard goes over to the console and pushes one of the buttons.

The blue bubble Liara was in fades away, she falls to the ground. I hurry forward and help her up. "You okay," I ask.

"Yes fine," she answers. I walk back to Shepard and Tali.

"Any idea how we get out of this place," Tali asks.

"There's an elevator hack in the center of the tower," Liara says, "at least I think it's an elevator." "It should take us out of here," She says, "come on."

"You gonna give her the order speech too," I ask Shepard as we get on the elevator, she smirks.

"I still cannot believe all this," Liara says oblivious to my comment, "why would the geth come after me, do you think Benezia is involved."

"You are a prothean expert," I say, "and Saren is looking for a prothean artifact, the Conduit."

"The conduit but I don't–," she gets interrupted as the ground shakes.

"Shepard my gut says its time to go," I say.

"These ruins are not stable," Liara says, "that mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." She walks over to the consol.

"Joker, get the Normandy airborne and locked in on my signal," Shepard shouts into her communicator, "on the double mister."

"Ay, ay, Commander secure and aweigh, ETA 8 minutes," Joker replies.

"He needs to move faster," Tali says.

"If we die down here I'll kill him," I say, that was Wrex's line in the game and it always made me laugh. The elevator begins to ascend. I begin tapping my foot impatiently.

We reach the top and a krogan leading a group of geth enter the room.

"Surrender, or don't that would be more fun," the krogan says.

"We don't have time to deal with this idiot," Shepard says, "Charge."

"Heh, I like you attitude," he says leveling his shot gun.

I grab Liara and move to cover quickly. I put her down behind cover and draw my SMGs as the gunfire begins. I pop out of cover and pepper the geth with my guns. I hear a groan as the krogan goes down as one of my allies take him down. The geth are all down we head for the exit. "RUN DAMN IT RUN," I shout pushing them ahead of me. A stone from the ceiling dislodges and lands on Tali's head she falls to the ground. I stop and pick her up in my arms and run full speed. We reach the ramp to the surface I feel warmth at my back I head towards the light. I reach the top and sprint down the ramp that leads back to the tunnels.

"Will," I start to hear Tali's voice the rumble from the mountain quieter, "I'm okay I can run." I ignore her and carry her all the way back to the Mako. I set her down gently in a seat. I notice her helmets cracked. Oh no I think the germs and... I'm pushed down in my seat by Shepard. I buckle in.

She activates the Mako's engines and the jets lift us into the air, "Joker we're up," she says into her comm.

I feel a shudder as we enter the cargo bay. "Come on Tali," I say and pull her to her feet. I bring her to the med bay. "Doctor, Tali got hit with a piece of rubble, her helmets cracked," I say. Doctor Chakwas' omni-tool lights up she moves her hand up and down Tali's body.

"I told him I was fine," Tali says.

"She'll be fine, the helmet kept the damage away and the crack on her visor is superficial," she says, "no air can get through."

I let out a breath of relief and hug Tali. "I'm glad your okay," I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**The time to stop talking is when the other person nods his head affirmatively but says nothing.**

**Henry S. Haskins**

I walk with Tali to, the conference room. We enter and Shepard notices us, "How is she," Shepard asks.

"Fine," Tali says sitting down.

I notice there's a shortage of chairs, I go to stand to the side, "Sit here," Liana says standing from hers.

"No that's..." I begin to say.

"Now," she interrupts firmly.

I go over and sit in the chair, Liana sits on my leg and puts her arm around me. The others stare at us. "Now that we are all seated," Shepard says, "do you know anything about the conduit."

"Only that is was somehow connected to the prothean extinction," Liara says, "that is my real area of expertise." "I have spent the past fifty years of my life trying to figure out what happened to them."

"Wait," Shepard says, "fifty years just how old are you."

"I hate to admit it I am only a hundred and six," she says.

"Damn I hope I look that good when I'm your age," Ashley says.

"A century may seem like a long time to your short lived species, but it's really not much more than a child to us asari," Liana says.

"That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves," Liara says, "because of my youth, other asari tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the protheans."

"We already know," I say to her.

"With all due respect, I have heard every theory out there, the problem is finding evidence to support them," Liara says, "the Protheans left remarkably little behind." "It's almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved," Liara says, yeah the reapers, "it is as if someone came along after the protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues." "But here is the incredible part, according to my findings, the protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish," She continues, "the cycle actually began long before them."

"Where'd you come up with this theory," Shepard asks, "I thought there wasn't any evidence."

"I have been working on this for fifty years," Liara answers, "I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence." "Eventually, subtle patterns began to emerge," She explains, "patterns that hint at the truth." "It is difficult to explain to someone else, I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case," Liara continues, " it is more a feeling derived from half a century of dedicated research."

"Shepard looks like I'm not the only one who follows their gut," I say to her.

Liara looks taken aback, "Excuse me," she asks.

"It's a human thing," I say with a grin.

"I see it is a human thing," Liara says, continuing on what she was saying before, "but I know I am right and I'll be able to prove it eventually." "There were other civilizations before the protheans, this cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"If the protheans weren't the first then who was," Shepard asks.

"I don't know," Liara says, "there is barely any evidence on the protheans." "Even less on those who came before them, I cannot prove my theory but I know I am right," Liara continues. "The galxy is built on a cycle of extinction," She says, "each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down." Only ruins survive," She says. "The protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy," She continues, "Yet even they climbed to the top on the works of those who came before." "Their greatest achievements – the mass relays and the Citadel – are based on the technology of those who came before them," She says, "and then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared." "I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines," Shepard says, "The Reapers."

"The– The Reapers," Liara asks, "but I have never heard of– how do you know this." "What evidence do you have," She asks.

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime," Shepard answers, "it burned a vision into my brain, I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions, yes... that makes sense," Liara says, "the beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user." "Finding one that still works is extremely rare," Liara says, "no wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime." "The chance to aquire a working beacon– even a badly damaged one– is worth almost any risk," She explains. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology," She says, "Whatever information you revieved would have been confused, unclear." "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all," she continues, "a lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process." "You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander," She says.

"This isn't helping us find Saren," Kaiden says, "or the Conduit."

"Of course, you are right," Liara says, "I am sorry, my scientific got the better of me." "Unfortunately I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit," She says, "or Saren."

"Looks like we wasted our time here," Shepard says.

"Wait, Commander, Saren might try another attempt on my life," Liara says, "I'd feel safer if you let me stay on your ship." "Besides, my knowledge of the Protheans might prove useful later," She says.

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts," Garrus points out.

"Good to have you on the team, Liara," Shepard says.

"Thank you, Commander," Liara says, "I am very gratef- whoa," she reaches a hand to her head "I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate, or slept," Kaiden says, "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just mental exhaustion," Liara says, "with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate, I need some time to process all this." "Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional," Liara concedes, "it will give me the chance to think things over, are we finished here, Commander."

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor," Shepard says, "the rest of you... dismissed." We all get up to leave Liara never letting me go.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander," Joker's voice says over the intercom, "you want me to patch you through to the Council."

I hear Shepard say, "Patch them through Joker," as the door shuts.

After Liara is out of earshot I say, "Man archaeologists talk a lot."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

"**Among the natural rights of the colonists are these: First a right to life, secondly to liberty, and thirdly to property; together with the right to defend them in the best manner they can"**

**Samuel Adams quotes (American patriot and Politician of the American Revolution. 1722-1803)**

I decide to talk to Tali, learn more about her. So I'm in the elevator down to the garage. When the door opens to the garage floor Liana is standing there. Why is it whenever I go looking for Tali people find me and throw me off track. "Will," Liana says.

"Yes, Liana," I say.

"Here is your payment for your continued work," She says scanning my credit chit. I check it she had added another 100,000 into it.

"I suppose you were right," I say, "he does pay people enough not to care who he is."

I walk by her and head to engineering, I feel her staring at me until the door closes, "Tali," I say getting her attention.

"Will," she says turning to me, "what's up."

"If your not busy I'd like to get to know you better," I say.

"What do you want to know," She asks.

"Do you have a family," I ask I feel a slight twinge, her dad dies in two years.

"Yes, I have a father," she says, "he's an admiral in the flotilla, do you have a family."

"No," I say, "after the Cerberus experiments were over I couldn't remember my past." "Luckily I found Liana."

"You two are very close," Tali says.

"We've been through a lot, but I just don't know where I'm at right now," I say, "a lots happening fast, I haven't really been able to think much."

"But I had heard you had been together for a year," She asks.

"We've been partners for a year," I say keeping true to cover, "but I don't know where she's at either."

"You seem to be very confused," Tali says.

I laugh whole heartedly, "You have no idea."

We talk for a short while longer, I learn everything I pretty much already knew from talking to her in the game. She though doesn't get many answers.

We say our goodbyes and I head back to the elevator, I stop for a second, "Garrus," I say as I walk towards him.

"Will," he acknowledges.

"Is this rifle good," I ask pulling out the geth sniper rifle I had taken on Therum.

After he examines it for a short while, "Interesting," he says.

"What is it," I ask.

"This rifle fires pulse rounds," he says.

"Meaning..."

"They go right through shields," he answers, "highly experimental."

"So it's good to use," I ask.

"Very good," he answers.

"Thanks Garrus," I say heading back towards the elevator.

"Any time Will," he says.

After a bit of wandering around the ship I run into Shepard, "Commander," I say passing by her.

"Will," she says I turn to her.

"Yes Shepard," I say.

"We are headed to Feros next, I would like you to be a part of the ground team again," She says.

"Got it Commander," I say. Okay gonna save some colonists.

She has the ground team meet in the conference room, so I was sitting with Liana, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali. "We are investigating a colony that just went silent, unconfirmed reports say Saren has visited here," Shepard says. "Will you'll be with Tali and Liana you'll focus on the safety of the colonists," I nod. "Wrex, Garrus, you'll be with me we'll search for any clues as to why Saren was here," Shepard says, "if he was."

"So I'm in charge of protecting the Colonists," I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"Commander we are coming up on Feros now," Joker says.

After re-entry and docking we all stand in the air lock. "Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmoshpere," The Normandy's VI says, "the commanding officer is ashore XO Pressly has the deck.

"Ladies first," I say.

Shepard's team leads the way, we see a colonist he talks to Shepard, "We saw your ship Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who's Fai Dan," Shepard asks.

"He's our leader," the Colonist says, "he needs your help to prepare for the geth." "They're making another push," He continues, "please, up, the stairs past the freighter."

"Look out," I shout as a geth appears and fires a rocket at the Colonist. We all duck into cover and begin firing at the geth, Shepard's combat heavy team makes a push through, with Tali and Liana using their various abilities to support. I try to fire my SMGs but being near the back of the group it put the others in danger. We reach the stair case I see something white flash by above us. "Geth," I say firing up at them. The geth hoppers leap around avoiding my fire until Liana uses her biotics to force them into the air, they get torn to pieces. We reach the top of the stairs.

"Head to the tunnels," a colonist we pass says, "make sure they're secure."

Everyone we talked to said, "Speak to Fai Dan." And while I know it's because they are all being mind controlled by a giant plant, I can tell the others are getting a weird feeling.

We finally meet Fai Dan, the leader of the colony, "Oh Commander I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us."

"You're a bit late aren't you," The woman next to him said, I never really remembered her name.

"Arcelia," Fai Dan says reproachfully. "Sorry Commander, everyone's a on edge since-." He turns his head, we hear the approach of the geth.

"Watch out," Arcelia says, "we've got geth in the tower."

"Protect the heart of the colony," Fai Dan shouts. I draw my SMGs and hose down the door the geth are coming through with the added fire of Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex, intermingled with the tech powers of Tali, and the biotic powers of Liana, we drive the geth back to the staircase, and up it until we reach a room with no roof. A geth drop ship comes to a stop over the room and begins dropping geth. We keep fighting until the geth finally fall back. The geth dropship pulls away.

We head back to the colony, "The tower's secure thanks to you Commander," Fai Dan says.

"I'm just glad your colony's safe," Shepard says.

"I appreciate your concern," Fai Dan says, "and your efforts against the geth."

"They may have been slowed but they'll be back," Arcelia says, "they always come back."

"Help me find what the geth are after," Shepard says, "and you'll all get out of here alive."

"We don't know what their after here," Fai Dan says, "they came they attacked us, that's all we know." "They're main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters," He continues, "a good place to start looking if you want answers."

"What's ExoGeni," Shepard asks.

"It's the company most of us worked for before the attacks," Arceilia says, "they fund this colony." "The skyway leads directly to ExoGeni headquarters," she says, "you can't miss it."

"Of course there's an army of geth between here and there," Fai Dan adds.

Shepard answers, "I didn't expect this would be easy."

"Then maybe I can get this colony operational again," Fai Dan says.

Man listening gets a little boring after a while, they continue talking Shepard asks about geth defenses.

"I don't have any details, but I'll wager it's a lot more fortified than the command post," Fai Dan answers.

"They landed at least one geth ship at ExoGeni and, I've seen large walking tanks on the skay way," Arcelia says, "expect a hard fight."

"Alright Will your job is to help get this colony on its feet, Wrex, Garrus let's go," Shepard says as she head off towards the elevator that goes to the Skyway.

I turn to Fai Dan, "What do you need," I say.

"We need those geth destroyed," Arcelia answers. Duh I think to myself.

"Arcelia is right, there are still geth in the tunnels," Fai Dan agrees, "we also have more mundane problems, like food, water and power." "I'm not sure where we stond on those matters," He continues, "you should talk to the people overseeing them."

"Who's in charge of your water supply," I ask.

"Macha Doyle has been assigned to that particular issue," Fai Dan answers, "if you have any insight to offer, please speak with her."

"Who's in charge of power," I ask.

"May O'Connell is working on our power problems," He answers, "she'd know more about it than I do."

"Wouldn't want you running out of food who's in charge of that," I ask.

"Davin Reynolds is tasked with securing food for the immediate future," Fai Dan answers, "if you can assist, please speak with him."

"Okay the fun part what about the geth in the tunnels," I ask.

"Nothing new, they're in the tunnels somewhere," Fai Dan asnwers, "likely gaurding a transmitter to coordinate attacks." "It's not a critical threat right now, but getting rid of that transmitter will help us defend against further attacks," he continues.

"Okay I'll get right on it," I say heading off to find the various heads of resources.

I eventually get a list of chores, kill alpha varren, find power cells, fix leaky pipes, and destroy geth transmitter.

When we set off to fix all the problems Tali says, "Something is wrong with the colony."

"I know it feels like they are all hiding something," Liana says. You have no idea I think to myself.

"Come on lets get this place back up and running," I say. We reach a walkway that leads into the tunnels and are set upon immediatily by a group of geth. With my SMGs, Tali's tech powers and Liana's biotics we tear through them. We head up to the pipes after the geth are gone.

"This valve looks like a part of a large system, there are likely others we need to activate as well," Tali says after I activate it.

We continue down the tunnel, "Look there's another one," Liana says, "there must be more."

We exit the tunnel just to go into another one a few feet further, "Geth," I shout firing at them. We clear this group quickly and continue on. We spot a colonist, oh yeah its that crazy guy, "You don't want to go down there," he says.

"Why are you away from the colony," I ask.

"NOOOO," she shouts and grabs his head. "That was a good one, very intense," he says.

I take a covert step back, "What's wrong with you."

"Just invoking the master's whip," he says. Okay he's a lot more crazy in real life. "Helps remind me I'm still alive." "You're here for the geth, aren't you your not the only one interested in those... things," he continues.

"Who else is looking for the geth," I ask.

"Not looking for looking to get rid of," he says. The thorian, I think to myself, obviously. "They're a thorn in the side of the– waagh, agh," he screams out. He strains through his talking, "Trying to get to the– aaiiiee." Then he starts laughing madly.

"This one is no longer fit, we should leave him," Tali says.

"Can we help you in any way," I ask feeling sorry for him, I mean he's fighting for control of his body with a fifty thousand year old plant.

He starts panting, "Help me, no, no one can help me now," he says, "I would rather die fighting."

"What are you fighting," Liana asks.

"Not that kind of fight," he says struggling, "it's like running through a thorn bush, the more you struggle..." "Times up company's coming," he says, "ask Fai Dan ask him about the, aaagh."

A group of geth had come up behind us, "Cover," I shout as we all scatter. A quick gunfight later. "Hey," I say to the colonist.

"I won't, I won't do it, I won't I can't– I can't– I wont do it," he rambles.

We head back a ways and found we had missed one of the valves, "There that did it the system is active," Tali exclaims triumphantly.

We head through a door on the opposite side, a pair of geth on a higher level fire down at us as a drone flies over into view, "Do it," I shout. The drone explodes when Tali points her omni tool at it and both the geth go airborne surrounded in a blue aura. I fire my SMGs till they run out and the geth crash to the ground. We make it down the hall, a group of krogan start shooting at us. Tali overheats their weapons, I pepper them with ammo, Liana finishes them off.

"This looks like the transmitter," I say.

"Back up," Tali warns, I comply she points her omni tool at the transmitter and it explodes.

"That takes care of that," Liana says.

"Okay all thats left is power cells and an alpha varren," I say. We head out and across through another open door.

I feel something thud on my back as I enter the weight pushes me to the ground. I hear a shotgun blast and I see a varren go flying covered in a blue aura across the room into a wall. I recover in time to fight the rest of the pack, I see the big alpha its red and black skin glistening. I unload my SMGs as it charges in on me it defies my bullets up until a foot in front of me and collapses. "Sorry brave one," I say sadly, "but it was you or me and I'm kinda partial to me." I head up the ramp and find a crashed vehicle burning, "Tali is there anything we can use here," I ask.

She searches through the wreck, "There's a power cell here that could be used, in the colony's generator."

"So our list is all done," I say, "let's head back to the colony."

We arrive back at the colony and I report to Fai Dan, "We took care of the geth transmitter," I say.

"Thank you Mr. Doe, was it," Fai Dan says, "we're in your debt." "You've taken a great weight off my shoulders, I just wish I had such good news for every problem," he says.

After a quick round of thank yous from the various heads of resources I try and contact the commander, "Commander," I say, there's no response, "maybe the Normandy can reach her."

We head back to the Normandy to check with Joker, "Shore party, stand by for decontamination," the VI repeats until the doors open.

"Joker any word from the Commander," I ask him.

"No somethings interfering with the signal," he says we start to hear thuds outside.

"What's that," I ask.

"The colonists are going crazy beating on the outside of the ship," Joker says.

"I'll handle it," I say heading for the air lock. I take a deep breath.

"Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere," The Normandy's VI says.

The door opens and 4 colonists rush in madly, I grab the leading one and use him to bowl over two of his comrades the last one continues his rush I bring my knee up and attacking me becomes the last thing on his mind. "Joker," I say through my comm.

"Here," he answers.

"Please send out some marines to secure these colonists," I ask him.

"On their way," He answers.

The airlock closes and a minute later Liana, and Tali are standing there. I just can't help myself, "Time to nut up or shut up."

* * *

**WOW this is by far the longest chapter of the series.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

"**If I was in Hollywood and I got bitten by a zombie, I would want to stay a zombie and then take down as many people as I could,"**

**John Leguizamo**

A short while later we get our first experience with a thorian creeper, "Man this thing is ugly," I say. The game shows how disgusting they are all green and mottled. So after a we push our way through the creepers we come upon a group of colonists behind cover, "Tali, Liana," I say to get their attention. "We shouldn't kill them," I say.

"I know your against it but what do you suggest," Liana asks.

"I'll handle the colonists," I say, "you keep the creepers off me." I sprint off and start picking up rocks. I begin throwing them, taking down colonists, oh man I hope they're going to be all right. I see green clouds start poofing up from the direction of the Skylines elevators. "Shepard's here," I say through my comm.

Eventually our pincer meets up by the freight controls, "Shepard," I say. I'm tossing a rock up and down. "Gas grenades," I ask.

"Yes," Shepard says, "I see your solution was a little more low tech."

I grin, "I think I got more," I say.

"I tried to fight it," Fai Dan who somehow we had missed said, "but it gets into your head." "You can't imagine the pain," he continues, "I was supposed to be a lead-," his little speech is interrupted by a well thrown rock from yours truly. He collapses to the ground.

Liana heads over to check him, "he's still alive, but he's gonna have a major head ache when he wakes up."

"He was a danger to himself and others," I say to Shepard's look.

"I didn't say anything," Shepard says with a slight smile.

"Will, get these colonists together," Shepard says, "and keep them from hurting anyone."

Shepard works on the console, she shifts the container and heads inside.

"Yes ma'am," I say. Man I wanted to go into the creepy underground area, where an army of zombies and a giant plant lived... ok maybe not.

"Joker any chance I'll get some help with this," I say over my comm.

"Sorry you're on your own," Joker says. Great.

I get Fai Dan first, "You should be happy," I say to the unconscious Fai Dan, "you shoot yourself in the game."

I strip off anything that can be used as a weapon and put it out of the way. Liana and Tali do the same, soon we have a good pile of armaments, and unconscious bodies. Luckily my rock throwing didn't kill anyone. After all the colonists are accounted for I sit down and wait. It's not like there's much action guarding people who are already unconscious. Tali and Liana come to sit by me, I look to them, "So come here often..."

A short while later the bodies start moving, "Ugggh, what happened," Fai Dan says. I cautiously move towards him.

"Are you, well you," I ask.

"The thorians gone," he says, "I can't feel it's influence any more."

"Guess that means Shepard took care of whatever's down there," I say, "finally we can get off this rock."

Shepard arrives a short while later from the underground lair of the thorian. I notice the asari walking with her, I guess that means she didn't kill the asari down there. Shepard and me meet up, "Shepard," I say, "can we go now."

Shepard get's her round of thank yous as the commander, I get a few but mostly from people with bandaged heads. We head back to the Normandy, I have to ask, "So what happened down there Shepard."

"A big plant, a lot of creepers and a big headache," She says, "the visions are becoming clearer and clearer."

"Well I wouldn't want you to repeat yourself," I say, "let's get to the Normandy."

A hop, skip and a jump later we are sitting in the briefing room in the same seats as the first time, which meant Liana was on my leg.

"I can't believe ExoGeni would perform experiments on their own people," Tali says.

"They'd have to perform them on someone," Liana says back.

"That's no excuse for doing it to those people," I say.

"None of this has anything to do with the mission," Garrus interrupts.

"Sorry we got off topic," I say, "Commander you don't look so good."

"The Cipher shook me up a bit," Shepard says.

"Do you need to see the doctor," I say. I'm actually getting good at playing along.

"No I think I just need time to get it all together," Shepard says.

"Commander, I might be able to help you," Liara says, "I am an expert on the protheans." "Perhaps if I join my consciousness with yours I will be able to make some sense of it."

"We don't have much time," Shepard says, "do it."

"Watch this," Liana whispers to me.

They stand up and walk to a few feet from each other. Looking into each other's eyes, "Relax commander," Liara says, she closes her eyes and when they re-open I can see black where the whites should be, "Embrace eternity." And nothing they just stand there... Shepard begins twitching with a sort of pained expression on her face. Then as quickly as it began it was over.

"That was incredible," Liara exclaims, "all this time, all my research." "Yet, I never dreamed..." "I'm sorry, the images were so vivid," she says, "I never imagined the experience would be so... intense." "You are remarkably..."

"Please Dr. T'soni," I say interrupting her, "what did you learn."

"The beacon on Eden Prim must have been badly damaged," Liara says, "large parts of the vision are missing." "The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete," She says.

"You must have seen something," Shepard asks.

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision," Liara answers, "what was there, at least, but something was missing." "Saren must have the missing information," Liara continues, "maybe he found another beacon, if we con find the missing data from your vision, I can..." She clutches her head and seems to be woozy. "I'm sorry, the joining is exhausting," Liara says sounding tired, "I should go to the medical bay, and lie down for a moment."

"Maybe you should have the doc take a look at you," I say.

"That will not be necessary, I just need some rest," Liara says, "somewhere quiet."

"We're done here, dismissed," Shepard says.

I exit the room with Liana, "So things are getting exciting."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

"**Before beginning a Hunt, it is wise to ask someone what you are looking for before you begin looking for it."**

**Winnie the Pooh quotes**

I finally find some place to get some well earned sleep.

_I'm standing over a body, a turian, a knife in my hand, oozing with blood, a crowd looks on, looks of shock and fear..._

I feel the ground shake and I wake up. "What's going on," I say. Getting up from the patch of ground I had been sleeping on. I find Garrus and Tali waiting for the elevator. "What's going on," I ask them.

"We are headed to the Citadel for resupply," Garrus says, "while you were asleep Shepard had us move some supplies to help out the colony."

"So we get to wander the Citadel," I say.

"Yes," Garrus says, "after what we've been through so far it's not an unwelcome break."

I decide to try and get some company, "So... Tali do you have any plans," I ask as the elevator comes down.

"No why," She asks.

"Just wondering if you would like to take in the sights," I ask, now if only I knew where the sights were.

"Sure Will," Tali says, my heart jumps. The elevator door opens.

"Liana," I say when it opens.

"We have to go," She says and grabs me to pull me in the elevator.

"Wait I'm..." I start to say she forces the doors closed on Garrus and Tali. "What are you doing," I ask.

"We have a mission," She says, "someone on the Citadel is getting close to his identity."

"So what," I shout. She glows blue and the elevator shudders.

"We have our orders," She says with finality.

"I don't kill," I say, "so if you plan on killing this person I wont help you."

"We are not going to kill him," She says with uncertainty, "if we can help it, the Owner knows full well about your squeamishness."

"What are we supposed to do then kidnap him," I ask.

"Yes," she says, "if he cooperates with the Owner he will be released unharmed."

"I want your word no harm will come to this person," I say firmly.

"I'll do what I can," She says sadly.

"Damn it, do I really have a choice," I ask.

"Truthfully no," She answers. Damn it.

After we pressurize our way through the Normandy's air lock, we pass through C-sec without any incident. We reach a shady alley in the Wards. We find a salarian in dress clothes, ok that's weird. "You informant," he asks talking fast.

"Yes," I say without any enthusiasm.

"Good subject, turian, no face paint, gray skin, white suit, two krogans guarding, will be in markets, 2 hours," The salarian rummages around in his pockets, he pulls out a tranq gun similar to the one Liana used on me, "sedative, gives appearance of death, other agents will pick up in morgue."

"That's it," I ask a little stunned, "just poke him and be gone."

"Summarized yes," The salarian says.

"Why can't someone else do this," I ask.

"Order for you," the salarian answers. Is this some kind of dominance play from the Owner? He telling me he is the boss? Whatever I'll catch this guy, his life is in his own hands after that.

"What would Shepard do," I say aloud after the salarian had left.

"You should ask yourself," Liana says who was still near me, "what would Will do."

"So I should trust my feelings," I ask.

"Be true to yourself, that's all anyone can do," Liana says.

"By following his orders I'm already being untrue to myself," I say I look at the tranq gun my mind flashes it's the knife from my dream.

I hate this, but I don't know what he'll do to me or my friends if I don't. So running's not an option. I get into position by a shop when it's five minutes to show time. I steady my breathing, I pretend to look interested in whatever the shop keep was selling. 4 minutes to go, I decide to make a purchase, I bye whatever it was that the shop keep was suggesting. 3 minutes, I move off to another store closer to the entrance to the markets, I notice it sells armor. "Do you have anything for quarians," I ask the shop keep. 2 minutes, I make another purchase, getting my shopping out of the way before a kidnaping, man that's messed up. 1 minute, I hand the bags I had gotten to a delivery service "dock 422," I say to the worker. I look over to the entrance, that's definitely the guy. He seems to be some kind of politician, white suit, turian, just like the salarian said, a pair of body guards, krogan just like the salarian said, in blood red armor, Blood pack. I wait for him to pass and slowly work my way through the crowd after him, thinking of the motions in Assassin's Creed, I wait until I'm a few feet behind him and I sprint forward and leap into the air, push the needle into his neck, going through his plates he goes down. The two krogan respond a moment late and I'm gone sprinting through the crowd weaving in and out while they try to push through. I decide to take a risk and jump down a flight of stairs I land in a roll and I'm up and running fast. I reach the exit point I had agreed on with Liana. She's in a rented flying car, yeah, I said a rented flying car. There is a bundle of clothes in the back, a dress outfit similar to Udina's but black with red trim. I take off my outfit and get into the new clothes. We arrive in the Presidium, with the dim light in the cab I never noticed, but Liana was wearing a dress.

"We never discussed where we were going after my escape," I say raising an eyebrow.

"A restaurant that the Owner, owns," Liana says, "doubles have been in place as a cover."

"I made purchases at the stores wont they track those," I ask realizing how dumb I had been.

"The shop keepers and delivery man will be 'convinced' not to tell anyone and your credit chit is untraceable," She answers.

My mind set at ease I had one question, "So what does my double look like."

The restaurant, was a little too high class for me, like the ones in my time, just more holograms and aliens. The holomenu had a dozen different things, I had no idea what they were. "I feel very very out of place," I say looking up to Liana, from my menu.

"Stay way from anything in red type," she suggests, "they are for turians and quarians."

"Why am I eating here," I ask, it's too high class, give me an fast food place any day.

"To provide our cover," she answers.

"This is a stupid question, but who's paying," I ask.

"It's on the house," She answers, making a choice. Her menu fades from view.

I see the foods from various planets, I decide to try something new... "Varren steak," I ask.

A look passes over her face, almost imperceptibly. "Try it," she says. My practical joke senses start tingling.

I order it, my menu vanishes. "I've got a bad feeling," I say to myself.

The dishes are delivered not by machines like I suspected, but by a group of asari waitresses. I cut a chunk and realize why the colonists on Feros were eating these just to survive. "S'cus.." I feel throw up rising my throat. I sprint to the rest room leaping from table to table. Ok, apparently I don't like Varren Steaks and they don't like me. I try and return with my dignity, but get accosted by several patrons who's meals had foot prints in them. Well I think I've established that I've been here. I make quick my escape and return to the car.

Oh crap I think I left Liana behind. Sure enough the car door closes and she's sitting there, rather than look angry she seems to be holding in a laughing fit. "Dock 422," I say to the computer. She loses her internal battle and begins laughing heartily, I reflect on the situation and start laughing too. "Not the best first date," I say to her with a grin. We arrive at the dock, just as the commander is, she looks mad.

She stops when she sees us... "Don't ask," I say cutting off any questions.

A trio of C-sec officers arrive through the elevator, armed to the teeth, a turian steps forward, "Sir we need to have a word with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees.**

**Kahlil Gibran (1883 - 1931)**

I'm sitting in a C-sec interrogation room, I have been for what feels like an hour. I've seen cop movies, but those were humans and of course over 100 years in the past. I start to fall asleep, I know for a fact the owner is getting me out of this. I feel a tapping on my head, I open my eyes, almost asleep, to a rather ticked off looking turian officer. "Wake up punk," he says.

I nearly laugh, "Did you just call me punk."

"What about it," he says.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say.

I was so focused on the turian that I didn't notice the asari sitting across from me. "This is no matter to be kidding about," the asari says.

"Is this the good cop bad cop part," I ask a little impertinent.

The turian reaches out towards me, presumably to grab my collar and yank it up. He never gets there I grab his wrist and squeeze, hard. He collapses in pain, I hear a click as the asari's pistol unfolds. "Tell him not to try and grab me," I say, "I have personal space issues."

"Let him go," she says slowly and clearly. I release him he backs off.

"Now then," I say, "why have you fine officers brought me here."

"You are a suspect in the murder of Talvin Pavick," the asari says, she puts her pistol away.

"And that warrants your rude friend," I ask.

"Murder is serious business," She answers

"Why am I a suspect," I ask innocently.

"The figure seen was wearing a black cloak and cowl and moved faster than possible naturally," she says.

"So your discriminating against me due to my mods and fashion sense," I ask.

"The perpetrator purchased various items and had them delivered to the ship in dock 422," the asari answers.

"So..." I ask. I thought the Owner would deal with this.

The turian loses control, "You were the one who made the purchases," he shouts.

"I couldn't have been," I say.

"Why is that," the asari asks.

"As you are most likely aware I was at a restaurant with a friend all day," I answer, "I can't remember the name, but just look for the one where a guy ran across tables." Man the fact I'm being asked these questions means the Owner's agents missed some things.

"Don't bull-," the turian almost shouts.

There is a beep and the door opens, a rather well dressed, looking asari walks in, she hands the officers a datapad.

"He's not lying, sorry for the inconvenience sir," the turian says. Wow that quick huh.

"No problem get that checked out," I say pointing to his wrist, as I am leaving, "stay safe."

I arrive in the main room, Shepard, Tali, Liana, and Garrus are there. "What was that about Will," Shepard asks.

"A case of mistaken identity," I answer. My cover for now.

"Is everything cleared up," Shepard asks.

"Yes," I answer, "sorry about that." "Tali I need to speak to you," I say grabbing her arm and leading her back to the Normandy.

"What is it," Tali asks when we arrive at the dock, the stuff I had bought was there.

"I got something for you," I say.

It is a new set of armor, "I found this one at a shop in the Wards, it has a medical interface so when you get injured it will help you heal, a shield booster, and it looks the same as your current outfit..." I realize, seeing both suits looked exactly the same. "I'm an idiot."

"Will you shouldn't have spent so much," She says noticing the price tag.

"What's 100,000 credits compared to your safety," I say.

"Keelah Will, this armor is worth more than my all my other possession," She exclaims.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I say with finality. I hug her, "You're my friend."

Shepard's group arrives, I let Tali go, Liana narrows her eyes at me.

"I don't have the experience necessary for this," I say to the world.

"Thank you Will," Tali says.

"Will I need to talk to you," Shepard says, "now."

I wonder what's up, "Sure Shepard," I say following her. We pass through the airlock, we enter the conference room. I'm uncomfortable I can guess what Shepard wants. The one thing I can't give her.

"I need the truth now," Shepard says.

"I told you I can't tell you," I say. I wish I could, then you'd find some miraculous lead we'd find the Owner and take him down.

"What is going on with you," Shepard asks.

"I can't, believe me I want to, but I can't," I say sadly.

She sighs, "Until you do you're confined to the Normandy," she says, almost sadly, "you wont be joining us on the Noveria mission."

"What," I say, "you said you trusted me."

"I did, but too many things are going strange," Shepard says, "I feel like you haven't told me the truth since you stepped on this ship, being brought in on murder charges, I don't know what to do Will." She heads towards the door, "So until you can tell me what's going on you wont be leaving my ship."

I sit down in one of the Conference room chairs, "Shepard," I say before she leaves. "I can't tell you now, but I will." "Thanks for letting me stay on-board."

"Until that day you don't get to go on anymore missions," Shepard says as the door closes.

"Man I wanted to see Noveria," I say to the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

**Wisdom is knowing what to do next; virtue is doing it. **

**David Star Jordan, The Philosophy of Despair**

I sit in the conference room for a few hours thinking, weighing the pros and cons. I decide the best time to tell Shepard will be when we head through the Mu Relay. I'm going to miss Virmire too I think to myself. I can't tell Shepard until then no matter what.

My will power nearly fades when we dock in Noveria, "Later guys," I say sadly to the away team made up of Liara, Tali, and Shepard. I see this affects their mood. "Tali," I say to get her attention.

"Yes Will," She answers.

"Stay safe out there," I say trying to be upbeat, "you don't have me and my super powers there to protect you."

"We'll be alright Will," Shepard says, noting my concern.

I stand there and wave until the airlock door closes, "Please be safe..."

I decide to go take a nap, I mean it's not as if I have anything better to do.

Liana finds me before I find someplace to sleep, "Will the owner has sent a special bonus to you," she says holding some kind of package.

"What is it," I ask.

She brings her credit chit and transfers funds into mine, 210,000 credits I notice. Then she hands me the package. I shake it like a kid at Christmas. She grins at me. I rip it open.

"What's with the new duds," I ask when I notice an outfit that seemed like a EVA version of my uniform.

"The Owner realized you would need to go out into space so he decided to let you do it in style," She answers, "this suit is at the cutting edge of environmental controls, 3 days of oxygen, you'd die of starvation before you ran out of air, and the thermal system, you could be in the middle of a blizzard and feel as comfortable as if you were standing by a bonfire."

"Well it's nice to know he cares about my well being," I say, "I'm going for a nap wake me if anything happens."

_The Mako rolls along Shepard's losing blood fast, 'hold on commander' Liara shouts as she speeds along the outer paths, Tali is trying to bandage the wound. 'We might not make it this time' Shepard says to them..._

I wake with a start my heart hammering in my chest, "That's new," I say to myself, my dreams usually have me there with them, why is it different this time. Because I'm not there with them this time. They need my help.

I dress in my EVA armor, Liana walks in, "Going somewhere," she asks.

"Shepard needs my help," I say picking up several things I'd need, I head to the med bay.

"I haven't heard anything," Liana says running to keep up.

"I know just trust me I do," I say to her as the door opens. "Doctor I need as much medi gel as needed to bandage up a critically wounded person," I say.

"Why who's hurt," she asks.

"Someone's about to be," I say, "please I wouldn't do this without a reason."

"I don't know why, but here," she says loading me up with medi gel.

"I'm going with you," Liana says stepping in front of me.

"You wont be able to keep up," I say, "and this will be all about speed."

"Then we drive," she says.

"Fine we need to get off the Normandy," I say heading towards the airlock.

"What are you going to do," Liana asks.

"Everything short of killing someone," I answer.

A soldier is stationed by the door, "Mr. Doe the Commander has left orders you are not allowed to leave this ship."

I don't acknowledge him, I continue towards the door.

"Sir stop the Commander has ordered..." his orders are interrupted as I knock him unconscious.

"Joker let me out," I say in a cold tone.

"The Commander gave specific orders..." he begins.

"NOW," I shout, "or else you'll have one seriously pissed off super soldier trapped in a tin can."

"Don't expect me to let you back on," Joker says, unlocking the airlock.

"Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere," the Normandy's VI says.

"Shepard might kick us off the Normandy for this," Liana says.

"Too late to turn back now," I say. The door opens and I feel no change in temperature. Guess this suit works well.

We head through till we reach security, "Shepard did not tell us of a second team," the security chief says.

Liana steps forward, "We are not here for Shepard," she says, "our employer has sent us to check on the situation at the Peak 15 facility."

"Just who is your employer," the security chief asks.

"Alexander Granz," Liana answers. I give her a look then realize my helmet covers my emotions. We wait a short while during which they confirm our story.

"So sorry ma'am please go on through and check your weapons in with security," She says letting us by.

"Alexander Granz," I ask as we enter the building.

"The Owner's alias for his various scientific investments, Binary Helix being amongst them," She answers. We reach the check in counter, I off load my SMGs my Sniper rifle and my pistol. Liana gives them her pistol.

"Guess you've got an advantage," I say, "biotic abilities can't be confiscated."

"Neither can muscle mods," She says back with a grin.

"You'll need a helmet," I say to her, "it'll be chilly."

"Got it covered," she says.

"Please talk to administrator Anoleis," a woman who is unmistakably Gianna Parasinni says. After we pass the check in counter.

"We'll go see him," I say to her. We'll need some way to get there maybe we can get a garage pass.

We get a royal welcome, at least that's what I think the three security officers that traveled with us were supposed to be. We finally reach his secretary's desk, how in the world did Gianna beat us here. "I'm here to see Anoleis," I say to her.

"One moment please," She says in one of those fake nice voices, "Mr. Anoleis."

"Yes what," he says like someone who was interrupted from doing something bad. "What," he shouts out impatiently.

"Mr. Granz's agents are here to see you sir," She answers.

"Right, find, come in," talking in the way most of the salarians I had me so far did.

We enter the room and he gives us full attention, "How may I help you," he asks.

He was much more of an ass in the game I think to myself.

"We wish to check Peak 15," Liana says, "Mr. Granz sent us to investigate."

"I am afraid only the land route is open," he says, "you are welcome to wait until the other systems come back online."

"We are going now," Liana says, "give us a vehicle and I will drive us there."

"Ma'am I could not let an agent of one of our most influential backers go out in the cold like this," He says, I swear he's going to pop a vein talking nice to us.

"Return our weapons at the entrance to your garage, and we want an assault vehicle," She says, in a demanding tone.

"But ma'am," he tries to argue.

"Send a security team with us if you are that worried," She says leaving no room to negotiate.

"Yes ma'am," he says defeated.

"Go Liana," I say when we leave the room. Now we have to save the Commander.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

**The best way to divulge a secret is to tell someone not to say anything about it.**

**Charles Fleischer, TED Talk: All things are Moleeds, February 2005**

"I hope Shepard appreciates this," Liana says on the way to Peak 15.

"It doesn't matter if she does or not," I say, "she's my friend and she's in trouble, and no one has ordered me to do it," I grin behind my helmet.

"Sir, we are receiving some broken communications," the driver of this particular vehicle says.

"Put it on," I say. He pushes a few buttons and I notice a small TV screen scroll up. It flashes and we are looking to the inside of the Mako, Liara driving Tali bandaging the Commander.

"To any- we- ackup," Liara's voice fades in and out of the transmission. I get the message it's a call for help.

"Punch it," I order the driver. I feel a slight shift as we accelerate. "Can we respond to this message," I ask.

"No sir, we are receiving, but something's messing with our outbound communications," the driver says.

"Do you know how far they are," I ask.

"They seem to be returning from the Peak 15 tram station," the driver replies.

"Why are they in trouble then," I ask. Shouldn't all the geth be dead.

"I don't know sir," he replies.

"If we get there in time to rescue them I'll give you 100,000 credits," I offer. I feel us accelerate wildly. I look out a window, all this snow and no snow men.

"Sir, we are receiving the message better," the driver says.

"To any friendlies in the area, we need, backup," Liara voice says clearly, I hear an explosion and the message cuts out.

"Hit it now," I shout, I hear the turret whir and move about as a staccato of fire begins pouring out.

"How the hell did geth get here," the driver shouts, over the gunfire.

I reach out to the door, "I've got a plan," I shout to Liana. "I hope," I say to myself. I pull the door open and jump out, I hit the ground in a roll I rise up dusting off snow. "Shepard," I shout into my helmets comm I hear nothing, but static and the wind. "I'm on my way Shepard," I say to myself. I take off at top speed towards the battle. I see Tali outside working on the Mako while Liara covers her. I see a pair of armatures sight them, "Driver hit them," I shout hoping he can hear. I see my transport shoot by and ram into an armature, "glad I got a crazy one," I say to myself. Geth troopers begin moving in on the Mako when my transport arrives and pushes them back. I find a section of the mountain I can climb, "ok time to work on that fear of heights," I say to myself working my way up the cliff, "don't look down," I repeat to myself on the way up. I manage to reach a ledge without any complications. I pull out my sniper rifle and begin sighting geth. I get one in my cross-hairs the rifles computer adjusting for wind and distance, I slowly exhale and squeeze the trigger. I'm rewarded with the sight of this particular geth pitching over, I continue calmly whilst the two vehicles turrets take down the armatures. A short while later I start feeling the cold creep in through the suit. "I guess this means that this suit isn't all it's cracked up to be," I say trying to make my way down the mountain to the two vehicles. I reach the bottom, "Shepard," I say into my comm, "can you hear me now."

"Will," I hear Shepard's voice say over the comm, "you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"How about I save your life first," I say laughing.

"What's so funny," She asks a little mad it sounds.

"I'm just glad you're all alright Commander," I say back.

After the cleanup is finished I get my chance to talk to Shepard, her wounds had been treated, which will most likely entail a long speech of some kind. "Will," Shepard begins, "I gave you an order to stay on the Normandy."

"I'm sorry," I say without any remorse.

"Why were you out here," Shepard asks sharply like a commander, her face softens a bit, "not that I'm not grateful."

"To save your life," I say obviously.

"How did you know my life needed saving," She asks, "if you don't tell me the truth this time you can just stay at the spaceport."

"I'll tell you that much at least," I say, "not from any threats, but because you deserve to know."

She pulls me towards the Mako, "Liara, Tali, me and Will need to talk," she says kicking them out.

"I have...," I shift around, this will make me seem insane, "dreams."

"Dreams..." Shepard asks.

"When I go to sleep I see some event in our future," I reply, "I saw Tali getting hurt on Therum, I saw you guys driving back wounded, I saw Liana getting hurt on Eden Prime."

"How do you have these dreams," She asks.

"I don't know how I see these things, I haven't even figured out the rules that they follow," I say, "I had thought events had to include me but I don't know anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about these dreams," Shepard asks.

"I was afraid you'd respond to my dreams the same way the council responded to yours," I say, "worse actually yours have a reason mine don't."

"I would have believed you," She says.

"Yeah I guess you would have," I say.

"Will if you ever disobey an order again," She starts.

"Without good reason," I ask.

"After we get back I expect you to report on your dreams from now on," Shepard says.

"Shepard two things," I say to her.

"What Will," Shepard asks.

"One please don't tell the others," I say to her, "I'd rather they didn't think I could tell their fortune."

"And."

"Two is thanks," I say hugging her.

"How did you get off the Normandy," she asks suddenly.

"Let's see..." I say trying to, "I knocked out the guard by the door, and I may have made a veiled threat to Joker."

She sighs, "I had hoped you had snuck off," she says, "this will be a lot harder to explain away to the others."

"Your smart," I say to her, "you'll think of something."

"Will," she says.

"Yes ma'am," I respond.

"My order about the Normandy is standing, after we get back you don't leave it," She says back with the Commander look of seriousness.

"Yes ma'am," I answer. "So what'd you find," I ask her.

"A no longer extinct species, a brainwashed asari matriarch, and the Mu relay," she says.

"Busy day," I say with a smile, then I frown suddenly, Virmire...


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

**Without discipline the Army would just be a bunch of guys wearing the same color clothing. ~Franks Burns, "Novocaine Mutiny," original airdate 27 January 1976, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by Harry Morgan**

We arrive back at the Normandy, and I enter the conference room. Shepard had told me she has to punish me, regardless of the success of my actions, if I wanted to keep my secret. What can she take away I pretty much just wander, sleep and talk.

Everyone turns towards me, "Why did you go off on your own Will," Garrus asks. It hurt me these people are my friends, but I have to have my own secrets, even from my firiends.

"I had a gut feeling something was wrong," I say, "and logically the only person who would be in any danger would have to be the commander."

"Why didn't you tell anyone this," Kaiden asks. Who is it, I start wondering will Kaiden or Ashley die, which one. I usually picked Liara for the LI in the first game, so I usually rescued whoever went with Kirahee's team on Virmire.

"I had to act," I say, "I didn't want anyone to get in trouble for me."

"You brought your girlfriend," Ashley says, "why her and no one else."

"She invited herself," I say.

"You're that weak willed," Ashley asks.

"Liana was a logical choice as well," I say.

"How," Garrus asks.

"She knew which favors to call in, to get us in," I say back.

"Who owes you a favor that big," Shepard asks.

"Alexander Granz," I say, "I helped him out with a problem in one of his investments, for my payment I picked a favor."

"Alexander Granz," Liara asks, "he funded one of my digs."

Good wealthy benefactor established. "He told the administrator we were agents come to investigate several of his investments," I say, "they were quite accommodating afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell us this before we left," Shepard asks, "it might have helped."

"Like I said I'm bad at remembering the favors owed to me," I say, "Liana knows them."

"Will regardless of your intentions you disobeyed a direct order," Shepard says, "until further notice you are confined to the Garage, you may not go anywhere else on the ship without my orders and an escort."

"Understood ma'am," I say guess this means I'll miss Virmire. I'm not that disapointed, it was one of the more beautiful levels, but I don't like the things that happen.

"Now onto what happened at Peak 15," Shepard says changing the subject.

She fills us in on what I having played the level already knew. They had to fix up the tram station, went to the facility, and fought rachni brought back by scientists for use as weapons. Then they found survivors, nuked an underground area, and killed Matriarch Benezia, who gave them the location of the Mu relay, but without knowing which planet it wont be any help. I know the planet, but the galaxy gets saved by following the events as they came so I wont be telling them about Ilos.

"What's our next move commander," Ashley asks, "head for the Mu relay."

"The Mu relay could link to dozens of systems," Shepard says, "unless we know exactly where Saren is going we'd just be wasting our time."

"The commander is right we cannot rush off blind," Liara says, "we need to learn more about Saren,"

"Who put you in charge did the commander resign when I wasn't looking," Ashley says, ooh a cat fight, this meeting might get interesting.

"We're all on the same team here Williams she's just trying to help," Shepard says to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry Commander," Ashley says.

"Crew dismissed," Shepard says, we all head for the door.

"Noveria report is away commander," I hear Jokers voice over the intercom, "do you want me to patch you through to the council."

The door shuts and I don't get to hear her answer, Liana grabs my arm, "I'll escort you to the garage." We walk together to the garage, "Why were you confined to the Normandy in the first place," Liana asks.

"Oh right I never explained that," I start running through various lies in my head but, my mouth says, "Shepard needs to know the truth."

"She suspects you aren't what you say you are," She asks.

"She knows and wont let me off unless I tell her," I say.

"How could she know," Liana asks.

"I'm not the best liar in the world when my heart isn't in it," I answer.

"So Shepard needs the truth," Liana says.

"I'm going to give it to her," I say, "the whole truth."

"You can't," Liana says, "the Owner will..."

"Not know," I say to her, "unless you tell him."

"You're asking me to choose between you or him, don't Will," Liana says, "you don't know what he's capable of."

"I have a faint idea," I say to her, murder, kidnaping, various other unpleasant things. "But if I don't I wont get to go any further," I say to her, "I have to keep going."

"Why is this so important," Liana asks, "why do you have to keep going."

"I'll tell you," I say to her.

"When," She asks.

I kiss her forehead, I look into her eyes, "soon I promise." It just hit me, "Liana today is the 6th day of the 7th month in the human calendar right," I ask her suddenly.

"Yes, why," she asks.

"That means I'll be 18 tomorrow," I say triumphantly, "and you'll be 192, I should tell Shepard."

"Your only 17," Liana asks a little surprised.

"Oh yeah I haven't even told anyone how old I am," I say with a laugh.

"17 is young even for humans," Liana says.

"191 is young for asari," I say back.

"Okay I'm going to go hunt down Shepard," I say to her. I head back to the conference room, I arrive at the ending of a message from the council.

"...keep you advised if we learn anything else," I heard the asari councillor finish before she and the council disappear from the holograms.

Shepard notices me, "Will," she says, "I thought I confined you to the garage."

"Sorry I didn't make it there, I just wanted to tell you my birthday is tomorrow," I say, "so now you know a little more about me."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier," Shepard asks, "we could've planned something."

"Allot has been happening," I say, "we rescued an archaeologist, fought zombies, and that's just the last week."

"I suppose allot has been happening," Shepard says, "we'll do something later for now the council has informed me of a STG group following Saren has sent out a blank message."

"Sounds bad," I say back.

"It's on a planet called Virmire," Shepard says.

"I wish you the best of luck," I say to her.

"Tell me if you see anything," she says to me.

"Sure I'll go take a nap right now," I say with a big grin.

"What is it," she says noticing my smile.

"It's just I usually get in trouble for going to sleep and now I've got a great Commander who wants to know my dreams," I say with a laugh, "it's like permission to sleep."

She stares at me, "Just go to your garage," she orders.

"Yes ma'am," I say. I'm going to Virmire for my birthday, and I can't even leave the ship, well then Happy Birthday to me...


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22**

**It was on my fifth birthday that Papa put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'Remember, my son, if you ever need a helping hand, you'll find one at the end of your arm.'**

**Sam Levenson (1911 - 1980)**

After my talk with Shepard I decided to go take a nap for a while. Things don't always go as planned instead I run into Wrex. Oh crap that's right Wrex might die on the next mission too, how did I forget that. "Wrex," I say to him, "I have things to talk to you about."

"What Doe," Wrex says. Ok then impersonal.

"You agree that Saren's a bad guy right," I ask him trying to kill a situation before it begins.

"What about it," Wrex says impatiently.

"You know he uses people as tools," I ask him, "Right."

"Why are you asking me these things," Wrex asks a little annoyed.

"Keep them in mind," I say and go to head off.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder, "I asked you questions."

"I asked you some too, you really didn't answer mine so I wont answer yours," I say pulling his hand off my shoulder, "and don't touch me without my permission." I liked Wrex he always seemed to have a different viewpoint on things, but I get the feeling he's innately mistrustful probably something to do with his father, and the fact he was a krogan. "Whatever we find on Virmire remember, Saren isn't in this for the good of anyone." I walk away the only problem with this is I'm trapped in the garage, where Wrex stays, I hope he doesn't try to kill me in my sleep.

"This isn't over," Wrex says.

Depending on your actions, it will be for you. "Good night," I say to him. I find a spot for my nap, an empty corner, ok here's to Virmire.

_Someone is sitting next to a bomb, pistol firing off into the crowd of geth moving towards them, a blinding flash..._

I already know this, I should go report to Shepard. "Garrus," I say to get his attention from his console.

"Yes Will," Garrus responds.

"I need an escort to Shepard," I say to him.

"She's out," Garrus says, "we've arrived at Virmire while you slept.

"Who'd she take down to the planet," I ask, not Wrex, not Wrex, not Wrex not Wrex, not Wrex, not Wrex...

"Wrex and Ashley," Garrus says. Oh crap the worst two to bring if you want everyone coming out alive.

"Can you bring me to the cockpit," I ask him.

"Sure I'll hand you off to Joker," Garrus says.

A short trip through the Normandy later, "Joker I need to speak to Shepard," I say.

"Good timing she just finished off the anti air we're going in," Joker responds. I take a seat, I hope we get there in time.

According to the game the ship lands then we have our conference with Kirahee, then Wrex's life or death moment happens, but things are different now. I'm here I've changed things even if it was a little bit I don't know how that will affect the future. On the way in I start whistling "Happy Birthday". We come to a stop, Kirrahe's voice comes over the speakers. "Every AA gun within 10 miles is alerted to your presence, set down now." Well then Happy Birthday to me.

"Normandy's touched down at the base," Joker says to Shepard's comm, "but it looks like we're grounded."

"Why," I hear Shepard's voice over the speakers.

"Ask the salarian captain," Joker says.

"Shepard," I say through my comm.

"Will glad to hear you're up," Shepard says, "happy birthday."

"Thanks Commander," I say to her, "happy landing on a planet full of robots out to kill you day."

"Thanks," Shepard says I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Commander," I say to her, "be careful you don't have me and my super powers there to protect you." A veiled warning, I said the same words before they left for Noveria.

"We'll be alright Will," Shepard says the same words as when she left for Noveria, warning received she'll want to talk to me when she gets here.

"Shepard's here," Joker says.

"Will I need to see you," Shepard says, "I'm coming up."

"I'm in the cockpit with Joker, see you when you get here," I say to her. A few minutes later Shepard had arrived and taken me to the conference room.

"What's going to happen," Shepard asks.

"We are going to lose someone," I answer, "I saw someone sitting beside a bomb then a bright flash, I'm guessing it detonated."

"Do you think Saren destroys the facility," Shepard asks.

"Not in the least, one of our people wouldn't be sitting by the bomb then," I say to her, "I think we do."

"Thanks for the info," Shepard says.

"And Shepard," I say getting her attention.

"Yes Will," She acknowledges me.

"Watch out for Wrex," I say, "things here aren't as they seem."

"Another dream," Shepard asks.

"No a gut feeling," I say, actually it's a part of the storyline. Shepard turns to leave and glances back at me, I'm disappointed I wont be able to help so I sit, "I'll stay in here if that's ok with you."

"Come on," Shepard says.

"To the garage," I ask.

"To the facility," Shepard says, "you know a lot more about this situation than you're letting on, even if you don't tell me maybe we could save whoever is beside the bomb."

"I hope so," I say to her, "and thanks for the chance."

"Let's go," Shepard says. I head through the door with her and after a few minutes we are walking up the beach towards Kirrahe. "What's the situation," Shepard says. Ashley and Kaidan notice my presence, but say nothing.

The salarian begins an answer, "I'm..."

"Captain Kirrahe third infiltration regiment STG," I say interrupting him, "Will Doe pleasure to meet you."

"How did you know..." he again asks.

"You know a Mordin Solus," I ask for kicks.

"You know Mordin," he asks.

"Nope," I say, Shepard gives me a look that says stop it and we'll talk about this later at the same time.

The salarian Captain seems to shake off the conversation, he turns to Shepard, "You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone," Kirrahe says, "every AA gun within 10 miles has been alerted to you presence."

"That's just great," Shepard says, "what now."

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested," Kirahee says.

"Awkward," I say standing behind Shepard.

"What does he mean," Kirrahe asks.

"We are the reinforcements," Kaidan says.

He seems rather taken aback, "What," he asks, "you're all they sent, I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your message," Shepard explains, "they sent me to investigate."

"That is a repetition of our task," Kirrahe says, "I lost half my men investigating place."

"So what have you found," Kaidan asks.

"Saren's bas of operations, he's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth, and very well fortified," Kirahee answers.

"What's Saren researching," Shepard asks.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan," Kirrahe.

Wrex of course chooses this moment to walk up, "How is that possible," Wrex asks.

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage," Kirrahe says.

"Well that's bittersweet," I say.

"Bittersweet," Kirrahe asks.

"The cure good," I say, "the one with it bad."

"We have to destroy it before he makes an army," Kirrahe says.

"Destroy it, I don't think so, my people are dying," Wrex says with anger, "this cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable," Kirrahe sasys, "we can't make the same mistake again." Kirrahe is another person I can't agree with.

"The krogan weren't a mistake," I say before Wrex can, I have to convince him I'm on his side maybe then I can save him. "Come on Wrex," I say to him, "I have to talk to you, if the Commander will let me."

"Go Will," Shepard says, "have your talk." I nod and walk off Wrex follows me.

"Wrex," I say, "I'm on your side in this."

"I saw that," Wrex says, "what're you going to do."

"Destroy the facility," I say without hesitation.

"Why are you on my side then," he asks angrily, "help me out here the lines between friend or foe are getting blurry."

"After I retrieve the data," I say, "in Saren's hands it would be nothing but, an army of slaves."

"Just the data," Wrex asks.

"I can't smuggle out a sample you'll have to be happy with some encrypted data," I say to him, "I haven't seen the encryption but, I'm guessing it will take a while to crack, maybe enough for the krogan to get their honor back."

"So you'll work on the data and I'll work on getting the krogan together," Wrex asks.

"Deal," I ask holding my hand out.

"Deal," Wrex says, "I'll start on my end after this is all over."

"Then get mad at Saren for delaying the rise of your people," I say to him, "and for curing their disease to make them slaves."

"I'll get him for that," Wrex says narrowing his eyes.

Saved Wrex from dying, happy birthday to me. I walk back to Shepard, "He's in and seriously pissed off."

"Good Will here's the plan," Shepard says and begins to explain what they were going to do, I nod at the mention of the bomb, a subtle signal, she's sending Ashley with Kirrahe. Does that mean she's leaving Alenko behind then?

"So who's on shadow team," I ask Shepard.

"You, Wrex, and me," she says, "now that you've redirected his anger."

"Got it," I say with a grin.

"If you have anything to get done do it now," Kirrahe interrupts.

"Let me talk to Tali," I say to Shepard.

"All right go we'll get ready," Shepard says.

I head off down the beach and find Liana talking with Tali, "..stay away from...oh Will," she says, "how long have you been there."

"About at, 'stay away,' anything I should know," I ask them.

"No nothing," they both say.

"Tali I need your help," I say to them.

"What with," Tali asks her visor unreadable but a slight bit of triumph in her voice.

"I need to move data from a terminal inside the facility into my omni tool," I say, "is there anyway you could help me."

"I have fairly advanced hacking software on my omni tool," Tali says her omni tool glows and she fiddles around with it, the omni tool on my right hand glows in response, "it should be able to crack the computers and download everything."

"Now that's out of the way can you show me how to do an overload," I ask her.

"Like this..." She says and proceeds to walk me through the motions like a human puppet.

"Thanks," I say, after memorizing how to work it, I give her a quick hug, "see you afterwards," I say heading off.

"Shepard lets get going," I say to her, "I've got everything, ready."

"Good timing," Shepard says.

"Going to invade an rogue spectre's base on my birthday, Shepard you shouldn't have," I say with a grin.

"Speaking of how old are you now," Shepard asks.

"18 years old," I say I see a look of shock.

"That explains some things," Shepard says.

"Now then it's time to go invade the evil research facility full of geth and krogan to detonate a nuke and hopefully escape the blast before we get disintegrated," I say, I start whistling happy birthday, "what're we waiting for."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

**One thing is clear to me. You can't know everything you'd like to know. You can't do everything you'd like to do. You can't read everything you'd like to read. You must hold onto some things and let go of others. Learning to make that choice is one of the big lessons of this life.**

**Real Live Preacher, Real Live weblog, September 9, 2003**

"Comm check can you hear me Commander," Kirrahe asks over the comm.

"Loud and clear," Shepard says.

"Good we'll start our push, We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job," Kirrahe says, "and commander, if you see anyway to undermine their defenses, we could definitely use the help." and with that we head off, no contacts until a while later, a short while into our fire fight. "Shadow is on the ground," Kirrahe says over the comm, "repeat: Shadow is on the ground." I pick a geth and go through the motions Tali showed me, I'm rewarded with the sight of a geth flash and explode, "Chief Williams, with Aegohr team, Monnovai, Jaeto teams, Move," Kirrahe ordered the teams over the comm, "time to get some attention." I sight another geth trooper and spray him with ammo from my SMGs, his shields go down and he ducks behind cover. Before I go back out to continue firing I notice a beam of light appear on my chest, I duck behind cover fast and an instant later a bullet impacts the ground behind where I had been a moment before.

"Shepard," I shout to her, "sniper."

"Got it," she says I see her switch from her assault rifle to her sniper rifle, I step out the my friend the beam of impending death appears on my chest again, then disapears as Shepard fires, meaning the sniper was probably dead.

"Mannovai is under coordinated crossfire," Ashley's voice says over the comm, "check for long-range turrets helping the geth target." I see a complex of in the distance not the main building but what looks like some kind of signal tower. We begin moving towards it, I switch to my pistol as the closer targets begin disappearing under our combined fire. We make it up the ramp to find a deserted area, I head over to a console and use overload to destroy it.

"That's one way to do it," Shepard says noticing my handy work. We head off continuing in the direction of the complex.

"Something scrambled their targeting," Kirrahe's voice says through the comm, "Chief Williams, take the heat off Monnovai."

I head around a turn and a group of drones opens fire, I duck back around the corner, "Drones," I say to Shepard.

"Wrex if you would be so kind," Shepard says.

"My pleasure," Wrex heads around the corner we hear a shotgun blast followed by an explosion, "clear."

"They're calling sat-strikes," Kirrahe warns the teams, "Jaeto, watch for comm stations, Williams, can you see anything." We continue our push, I switch in my sniper rifle and take out a geth, I replace a depleted thermal clip, I whistle happy birthday as I take down a geth that had the misfortune of being in the center of my scope. 'Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me...' I start singing under my breath. I spot a console on a raised platform, 'Make a wish.'

"Will what are you doing," Shepard asks.

"Sorry the singing was to help me concentrate a bit," I say with a grin.

"Aircraft heading to perimeter stations to recharge," Ashley says through the comm, "bunker up before they come back." We fight our way across the raised path, until we reach a portion with a fuel tank and a group of assault drones.

"Geth, this must be a refueling station," I say, "Wrex make the big container go boom." Wrex grunts and pulls his shot gun and activates its carnage ability, and fires a solid explosive shot at the container full of fuel. I feel the heat from the explosion and all the geth drones were gone.

"Air threat has not materialized," Kirrahe's voice says through our comm, "we may be getting some help from Shadow."

"He has an incredible grasp of the obvious," I say to Wrex. We head across a bridge to the Complex proper, but rather than go through the front door like I thought, Shepard found a downwards ramp, we continue along until we see a door.

"Can you get this Will," Shepard asks.

"I'll try," I say cracking my knuckles, I activate my omni tool and using the hacking software Tali gave me I disabled the doors lock, "and we are in." I immediately regretted my success, "is this a sewage system," I ask when hit with the smell.

"Looks like it," Shepard says heading in.

"You're not serious," I say to her.

"What's wrong afraid of a little smell," Wrex said heading in leaving me all alone.

"Wait up people," I say running to catch up. We exit the tunnels and I breath a bit easier. A group of salarians comes running at us screaming. Shepard and Wrex mow them down, I don't touch my guns. "Looks like some of the Captain's men," I say to them.

"They were indoctrinated," Wrex says. We head up a ramp and I get to a console.

"Looks like base security," I say, "I can cut the alarms or raise them on the other side of the base." "We wont have to worry about the guards, but Kirrahe's team might not be able to handle it," I finish with a tone that showed what my preference was.

"Just disable the alarms," Shepard says to my mixed relief and worry, "we can handle any guards inside."

I use the hacking software and turn off the alarms, "Got it let's go," I say to Shepard. We head through and there are no guards in our way. We reach an elevator unapposed, after we reach the room at the bottom I notice a console so while the Commander talked to the salarian trapped in a cell I downloaded all the data on indoctrination. 'Damn no cure here,' I whisper to myself. We head off down some stairs Shepard had chosen to leave the salarian in the cell. I felt sorry for the guy, but Shepard made the choice. We reach a door, Shepard opens it and blasts a salarian that was standing in the room.

"Give a little ground, Williams we don't want them to bunker up," Kirrahe's says through the comm, "draw them out." I see a terminal I hack into it.

"STG reports commander," I say to her, I download the files and transfer them to her omni tool. I search around as she head for a door, 'found it' I whisper I glance at Wrex and nod, I download all the data on the cure, all encrypted of course.

"Move it Will," Shepard says when she notices I'm not following.

"Sorry, was shutting down," I say with a grin, "save electricity."

We reach another door, "Will you need to understand these salarians are no better than husks now," Shepard says, "I have to be able to count on you."

"Roger," I say to her, "I've started changing my definition of people." I lead the way through a passage and of course after that comment there one is an indoctrinated salarian he notices me I draw my pistol and put a hole through his head. I guess there's no going back now, I breathe out slowly.

"You okay Will," Shepard asks, nope.

"I'll be alright come on we've got a facility to destroy," I say with a light smile, "this is one of the strangest birthdays I've ever had."

"You'll get used to it," Wrex says, "or not."

We fight our way through the labs and outside we follow the path until we reach a room that a blue asari is hiding behind. "Out in the open," I shout.

"Don't shoot, please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late," the asari says, the name hit me Rana Thanoptis.

"Let's hear it, who are you and what do you want," Shepard asks.

"Rana Thonoptis, neurospecialist, but this job isn't worth dying over, or worse," She answers, "you think the indoctrination only affects prisioners, sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain too."

"I thought this was a breeding facility," Shepard says.

"Not this level, we're studying Svoereign's effect on organic minds," She says "at least that's what I assumed, Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"You just helped him without question," I ask her.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating, this position is a little more... permanent than I'd expected," Rana says, "but I can help you, this elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab, I can get you in." She walks over and opens the door, "See, full access, all of Saren's private files," She says almost pleadingly, "are we good, can I go."

"I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone," Shepard says, "if you want to make it out alive, you better start running."

"What," she asks, "you can't... but I'll never..." she takes off with a scream.

"Bet you 50 credits we meet again," I shout after her. We head through the doors into Saren's lab. We head down the stairs and find a beacon, "Shepard look it's a beacon," I say to her, "maybe it's the final piece of that puzzle in your mind."

She steps forward and lifts off the ground lights pulse on the beacon. As quickly as it began she get set back down I run forward. "You alright Commander," I ask her.

"Fine, as you said I think I got the last piece of the puzzle," She says.

"Then let's get out of here," I suggest helping her up.

"Up the stairs then," Shepard says. We head up the stairs Shepard get's halfway to the door when I notice Sovereign's holographic avatar.

"Commander," I say to get her attention, "I think there's someone you should meet." We stand in front of the hologram.

"You are not Saren," Sovereign's menacing, synthesized voice says.

"What was your first clue," I say acting like a smart ass.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh," Sovereign says ignoring my comment, "you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI," Wrex says.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it," Sovereign continues, "I am beyond your comprehension, I Am Sovereign."

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found," Shepard says, "it's an actual reaper."

"Reaper, a label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction," Sovereign says, "in the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant, We simply are."

"50,000 years long time," I say a little awed.

"Life is nothing, but a genetic mutation, an accident," Sovereign answers, "your lives are measured in years and decades, you wither and die." "We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence," Sovereign continues, "before us, you are nothing, your extinction is inevitable, we are the end of everything."

"Except long winded speeches," I say.

"Whatever your plan is, it's going to fail," Shepard says defiantly, "I'll make sure of that."

"Confidence born of ignorance," Sovereign says, "the cycle cannot be broken."

"Anything that begins ends even you," I say to Sovereign.

"Your foolishness is the trait of all organics," Sovereign says, "the pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom." "Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance and at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished," Sovereign continues, "the Protheans were not the first, they did not create the Citadel, they did not forge the mass relays," Sovereign reveals, "they merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find," Shepard asks.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology," Sovereign explains, "by using it, your society develops along the paths we desire." "We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution, you exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it," Sovereign says.

"You're not even alive," Shepard says, "Not really you're just a machine, and machines can be broken."

"Your words are as empty as your future," Sovereign says, "I'm am the vanguard of your destruction, this exchange is over." The windows in the room shatter suddenly.

"Commander, we got trouble," Joker says urgently.

"Lay it on me, Joker," Shepard says, "I love bad news."

"That ship, Sovereign, it's moving," Joker says, "I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half." "It's coming your way, and it's coming hard," Joker shouts, you need to wrap things up in there - fast."

"What do we do now Shepard," I ask.

"Let's head to the breeding facility," Shepard says, "Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke." She glances at me for a second, she hasn't forgotten what I had said. We head out of Saren's lab. We follow the catwalks, until we hear a transmission from Ashley.

"The geth are turning, Shepard must be getting close, Jaeto, circle around, keep them here," She shouts, "keep them..." We exit a room and spot a bridge going down we cross it and fight our way past a group of krogan warriors.

"That could do some damage to the Normandy," Wrex says, spotting the AA tower. We get attacked by a group of geth hoppers jumping around the walls, I shoot my SMGs and bring one down, while Shepard and Wrex take down the others.

"Shepard over here," I say as we reach the elevator, "this is the controls for that AA tower," I say hacking it. "And now it's shut down," I say. We hear the elevator begin a descent and a group of geth attack us from the path we came from. "Cover," I shout to Wrex and Shepard. We all pull our guns and open fire on the advancing group of geth. I hear the elevator ding as it opens I turn in time to see a group of geth advance out of the elevator, I turn and go full auto with my SMGs utnil the thermal clips run dry. After the geth were cleared out we recieved a message from Ashley.

"Nice work on that gun, Commander," She says over the comm, "We've got the other one in our sights. After a short run down a hall, "There's the gun, clear those geth and get the charges set," Ashley orders her team. We continue fighting our way forward till we enter a relatively open coradoor with geth and krogan firing at us. We start returning fire and advancing. We reach the end of the hall quickly. "Charges are set," Ashley's voice says, "everyone get low, now." We hear an explosion off in the distance.

"Guess that means that tower has been taken care of," I say to no one in particular.

"All right, nice work, that's one less thing to worry about," Joker says, "commander, I'm bringing us in, I'll get as close to the site as I can." I see the Normandy come into our field of vision.

"Cool," I say as it sets down. A group of Kaidan and a group of marines come off the Normandy carrying the bomb that is going to blow this place away along with whoever stays here. If things go according to the storyline and my dreams that will be Kaidan. "Who's setting the bomb up Shepard," I ask her.

"I'm going to tell Kaidan," She says, I see a faint mist in her eyes.

I tear up a bit too, "I'm sorry Commander."

Kaidan walks over, "Commander we're all... what's wrong," He says when he sees us.

"I need to talk to you in private," Shepard says to him. They walk off and a few minutes later we receive a transmission.

"Commander, can you read me," Ashley's voice says over the comm. I let out a deep breath to calm myself, time to go. I walk over to Shepard and Kaidan, I turn away as they share an intimate kiss.

"Time to go Commander," I say after they finish.

"The nuke is almost ready," Shepard says with a calm voice, "get to the rendevous point Williams." I actually pray that she says already on her way.

My prayer goes unanswered, "Negative Commander, the geth have us pinned down on the AA tower," Ashley says, "we've taken heavy casualties, Captain Kirrahe's dead." "We'll never make the rendevous point in time," She shouts.

"We're on our way," Shepard says.

"Goodbye Shepard," Kaidan says, "Will, I have one last question." I take him to the side quickly, "Who are you really."

"I am from another dimension where this all is a video game," I say bluntly and truthfully.

"That doesn't seem possible," he says surprised, "but since you know I'm about to die why would you lie."

Despite the situation, "you're a good guy Kaidan," I say, "I'm sorry we couldn't save you." "After we go up that elevator a geth dropship is going to come over your position, at that point you'll activate the bomb to make sure it goes off, when you die they name a scholarship after you, helping out biotic children." "Time's of the essence," I say, "I'm glad you two got to say goodbye."

"Thanks for the truth," he says, "go save Williams."

"Yes sir," I say with a salute, "I hope I did that right." I head over to Shepard and we set off for the AA tower. Shepard fights with rage smashing her way through the krogan that were trying to slow us down. I was having trouble making the transfer, from regret to anger. We reach the point in the game where... there it is the geth drop ship flys by, seconds later.

"Heads up LT we just spotted a troop ship headed to your location," Ashley says over the comm.

"Too late it's already here, there's geth pouring out all over the bomb site," Kaidan says. Damn it, no matter what I do things continue as they do according to the story. All I've done is add some dialogue save a few minor people, but I can't change the major events.

"Goodbye Kaidan," Shepard says.

"Goodby Jane," Kaidan says, "it's been an honor knowing you." I don't say anything Shepard made her decision I'm not going to try and change it.

"We're coming Ash, tell Joker to meet us by the AA tower," Shepard says, "no arguments..."

"...Yes Commander," Ashley says.

"I'm sorry Kaidan," Shepard says.

"It's alright Commander I asked you to," Kaidan says. So when they shared a personal moment Kaidan asked her to save Williams, man I feel bad I never really got to know him.

"Saren's gonna pay for this," I say clenching my fists, I had finally made the change from regret to anger. "Let's go Commander," I say.

"Let's go," She says, we take off towards the tower. We reach the elevator. "You need to move fast Commander," Ashley shouts through her comm, "we can't hold them off here much longer." The elevator door opens, to the top floor, "Watch the corners, suppressing fire," Ashley shouts. We fight our way through the geth, wait if I'm right then... biotic blasts and gunfire begin raining down on us, Saren's here. We get separated from Shepard.

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard," I hear Saren say, "my geth were utterly convinced that the salarians were the real threat." "Of course it's all for nothing, I can't let you disrupt what I've accomplished here," he continues, "you can't possibly imagine what's really at stake."

"Why are you doing this," Shepard shouts.

"You've seen the vision from the beacon, Shepard," Saren shouts back, "you of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of, they cannot be stopped." "Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt," Saren continues, "do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms, the Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed." "Trillions dead, but what if they had bowed before the invaders," He continues still, what is it with villains and long speeches, "would the Protheans still exist, is submission not preferable to extinction." Man he is crazy, but I can see his point of view, that doesn't mean I plan on switching teams I know what happens.

"Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live," Shepard shouts growing aggrivated.

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council, we organics are driven by emotion instead of logic," Saren replies, "we organics are driven by emotion instead of logic, we will fight even when we know we cannot win." "But if we work with the Reapers - if we make ourselves useful- think how many lives could be spared," Saren shouts, "once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers." "I had hoped this facility could protect me," he finishes.

"You're afraid Sovereign is influencing you," Shepard shouts back, "you're afraid he's controlling your thoughts."

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination, the more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes," Saren says, "that is my saving grace."

I'm tired of staying quiet, "That's a load of crap," I shout out.

"That voice," Saren says noticing me, "the one from the trial." "I assure you my mind is still my own... for now," He says, "but the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle, I will not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign's already manipulating you and you don't even know it," Shepard shouts, "you're already under it's power."

"Commander we're on a bit of a tight schedule," I shout, "I'd perfer to be in orbit before everything goes down." I pop around the corner and fire on Saren. I see a blue field surround me and I get lifted off the ground, I see Saren hold his hand out and I go flying towards a wall. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**The longest chapter so far...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

**Politics is the art of preventing people from taking part in affairs which properly concern them.**

**Paul Valery (1871 - 1945), Tel Quel 2 (1943)**

I wake up slowly, ugh my head. Where am I. I feel someone holding each of my hands one had three fingers the other had five, I only know two people with three fingers. Please be Tali, I say to myself as I open my eyes. Sure enough on one side of my bed Tali was sleeping her head leaning down on the bed, on my other side there was Liana holding my other hand. I'm trapped, I can't move because I don't want to wake them. A sudden surge hits me, Kaidan's dead, I knew someone was going to die either him or Ash, but truth be told I thought it would be Ash. I sit there just thinking and looking at Liana, and Tali both still asleep. I should've been able to do something, anything why couldn't I change anything, if I had told Shepard about Ilos maybe we could've skipped over Virmire and saved Alenko from dying. No that couldn't have worked how would I explain that, and who knows what would've happened with that lab. It had to happen.

"Good to see you're awake," Dr. Chakwas whispers, "you took a nasty hit."

"How long have they been here," I whisper back glad for some conversation.

"Since they carried you on," She replies, "around 11 hours ago."

"How's the crew taking Alenko's death," I ask.

"As well as you can expect," She says, "the Commander has taken it hard, but she's hiding it well."

I remember the moment they shared before we left. "I wish we could've done something," I say sadly. I see Tali start to stir, guess our conversation was a little louder than I'd thought. "Sorry we woke you," I say to her.

"Keelah, I'm just happy your ok," She says and hugs me, I hug her back with my newly freed hand.

"You must have been worried," I say, "you actually stayed in the same room as Liana with no one else to talk to."

"We didn't talk much," She says, "and you would've done the same for me."

"In a heartbeat," I say, "well maybe less than a heartbeat, probably about half a heartbeat."

I can't tell if she smiles or not, that would be one of the many reasons I hate those helmets. I do hear a slight laugh. "Looks like she's waking up now," Tali says.

I feel a slight squeeze on my other hand. "Good morning sunshine," I say with a grin.

She hugs me too, "Careful in pain," I lie with a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you are going to be alright," Liana says.

"Doctor," Joker's voice says over the intercom.

"Yes Joker," Doctor Chakwas answers.

"The Commander needs to see Will," Joker says, "is he up."

"Yes, I'll send him right up," She answers.

"Well ladies duty calls," I say getting up from the bed. I notice I'm not in the clothes I was in before, "who," I believe the answer to my question would be too awkward, so I just speed out of the room.

A short while later I'm standing in the Conference room with Shepard. She has her commander face on a mask she wears to hide her emotions. "Will we are going to arrive at the Citadel soon," She says, "you will come with me to see the council."

"Understood ma'am," I say.

"We will join with a fleet they are sending after Saren," She says with a monotone.

"Yes ma'am," I say, so it's coming down to this the final mission. Of course I know it's a trick and the Council will lock down the Normandy. Luckily Anderson comes up with the plan to stop the lock down.

"You have any dreams," Shepard asks.

"None," I say.

"Alright then... dismissed," She says.

"We're approaching the Mass Relay Commander," Joker says over the intercom.

"I'll go get ready," I say exiting. After getting dressed in my armor, grabbing my weapons, the pistol, two SMGs and sniper rifle, I head for the airlock. We had docked with the Citadel. None of us speak as we make our way to the Council chambers. We arrive at the audience area right next to my least favorite politician.

"Good job, Shepard," Udina says, "thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren."

"The ambassador is correct, if Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel- as you believe- we will be ready for him," the asari councilor says. I already knew they wouldn't chase Saren, but I can't believe these idiots are just going to sit and wait.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems," the turian councilor my second least favorite politician adds.

"You think a blockade's going to stop him," Shepard asks with barely controlled anger, "He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now." "What are you doing about that," She shouts.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus systems, Commander," the salarian councilor answers, "if we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander," Udina adds, "Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy, exposed, he is no longer a threat." "This is over," he finishes.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war," Shepard suggests, "I can be descreet."

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire," the turian councilor says, "I wouldn't call that discreet."

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander," the asari councilor says, "we recognize that, but Ilos requires a deft touch." "We have the situation under control," she finishes.

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon," Shepard says seething now, "the Conduit is."

"Saren is a master manipulator," the salarian councilor argues, "the Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

Shepard tries one last time to convince them of the threat, "Sovereign's the real threat," She shouts, "Saren's just a servant of the Reapers."

"Only you have seen the Reapers," the asari councilor argues, "and then only in visions, we wont invade the Terminus Systems because of a dream."

"If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed," Shepard shouts, "we have to go to Ilos."

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go," the turian councilor says.

"There are serious political implications here," the afore mentioned human bastard says to Shepard, "humanity's made great gains thanks to you, but now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

I lose it I grab Udina and lift him in the air by the scruff of his neck, "You backstabbing bastard."

"Commander control your crew," the asari councilor orders.

"Will drop him," Shepard says through clenched teeth.

I resist the urge to throw him, I drop him roughly to the floor. "Sorry ma'am lost control for a second."

"It's just politics Commander," Udina says after he collects himself, "you've done your job, now let me do mine." "We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems," he says, "until further notice, you're grounded." "And you," he says pointing to me, "consider you're contract terminated." I clench my fist, I hope Anderson clocks you good when he releases the controls.

"Nobody stabs me in the back, Udina," Shepard says threateningly, "nobody."

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander," Udina says, "this no longer concerns you." "The Council can handle this," he continues, "with my help, of course."

We head back to the Normandy I get accosted at C-sec due to my illegal mods now that I'm no longer under the Alliance's protection. "Move out of our way now," Shepard says with a look that guaranteed pain.

The c-sec officers back off immediately recognizing her as a Spectre. "Thanks Shepard," I say as we ride up the elevator to the dock. She doesn't respond. We board the Normandy and Shepard storms off to somewhere. Who's going to convince her to get moving. I wait near the doors that lead to the lower decks sitting in the CIC. Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Liana, and Ashley walk up.

"What're you doing here," Ashley asks.

"Waiting," I say.

"For what," Tali asks.

"Shepard to get off her ass and get moving," I say to them.

"You are just going to wait for this to happen," Liara asks.

"The person closest to her should go convince her to get moving," I say.

"So what are you doing here," Ashley asks again.

"Whoa... what are you implying," I ask confused.

"You are the only one who really talked to Shepard in private, besides Alenko," Ashley explains.

"You mean she never talked to any of you," I ask.

"No she avoided the rest of us outside of missions," Wrex finally says.

I laugh man are they wrong, "We only talked because she was suspicious of me." Liana visibly relaxes and Tali is as unreadable as ever.

"Just get Shepard on her feet," Garrus says.

"So you all came to this agreement that I convince her to move it," I ask, "without telling me about your plans."

"Yes," Liana finally says.

"Ok I'll give it a shot," I say, "but I really can't promise anything." I head off to confront Shepard.

I see her sitting against her locker in the mess area, "I hate politicians," I say getting her attention, "well for now just those 4." "I can't believe they grounded us," I say actually I already knew that would happen.

She shakes her head, "I wish I could say I was surprised," she says.

"So you just gonna sit here and wait for the apocalypse," I ask her changing the tone of the conversation.

"What can I do, the Normandy's locked down," Shepard replies getting angry.

"Steal it then," I say to her.

"Just steal a ship right in the middle of one of the most protected regions in Citadel space," she asks.

"If we fail they catch us and the galaxy ends," I say to her, "if we win we escape and save the galaxy."

"When you put it that way our course of action seems obvious," she says getting up. I give her a bear hug lifting her off the ground. "What was that for," she asks.

"You look like you needed a hug," I say with a smile. OK now that Shepard's back in the game, Joker should call us and say Anderson wants to meet us.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander," Joker says over the intercom, "got a message from Captain Anderson."

"What is it," Shepard asks.

"The Captain said to meet him at Flux," Joker says, "that club down in the Wards."

"I've always wanted to go clubbing," I say with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

**I don't really trust a sane person.**

**Author: Lyle Alzado**

We arrive in Flux and I immediately cannot hear a thing, the music is pulsing people are shouting over it to talk to each other. It all gives me a headache. "People actually chose to come to these places," I shout to Shepard.

"I thought you said you always wanted to go clubbing," Shepard shouts back.

"I think I'm into a more quiet type of clubbing," I mumble.

"Look there's the captain," Shepard shouts grabbing my arm. I spot him. He's sitting alone at a table in the corner of the club. We head over to him and Shepard sits in the one open chair at the table.

"I'm glad you came, Shepard," Anderson says, "I heard what happened."

"The Normandy's been grounded," Shepard says getting to the point.

"I know, I'm sorry," Anderson says, "I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked." "I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up," Anderson says, "they all think this is over, but we both know it's not." "You have to go to Ilos, you have to stop Saren from using the Conduit," He says with finality.

"Only one ship could get us into the Terminus systems undetected and she's grounded," Shepard says.

"Citadel control's locked out all the Normandy's systems," Anderson admits, "but if we override the ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line." "You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone," He says.

"If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag," Shepard says.

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over," Anderson replies, "the Reapers will destroy us, humans, asari, everybody." I said the same thing in fewer words. "You're the only one who can stop him, Shepard," he says, "so I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

"What's the plan," Shepard asks.

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center," Anderson suggests, "you'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened."

"You'll probably get shot doing that," I say to him, "and how would you get in."

"Leave that to me, just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back on-line," he answers.

"There's got to be a better way," Shepard suggests.

"Ambassador Udina issued the lockdown order," Anderson says, "if I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

"And if he's there you can always punch him out," I say, "I'll endorse that plan."

"Hopefully, he won't be there," Anderson says, "if he is, I'll just have to think of something."

"While I endorse that plan, Udina wont let you off the hook," I say to him, "you'll probably get charged with treason."

"We don't have a lot of options," Anderson says, "I break into the ambassador's computer, or I take my chances with the patrols in Citadel control."

"You'll have a better chance if you go after the ambassador's computer," Shepard says. Yes Udina's gonna get punched in the face.

The captain actually cracks a smile, "I was hoping you'd say that," he says, "the ambassador has made this personal." He turns serious, "You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander," he asks.

"Let's do it," Shepard says.

I actually jump off the ground and punch the air, "Yeah kick some ass." Both of them stare at me, I cough into my hand, "Sorry." We practically run back to the Normandy, well I do. After we arrive the crew is notified of the plan. Shepard gives everyone onboard the option of leaving the ship if they wanted, not a single person left their station. I feel a slight shift as we accelerate, guess that means Udina's got one hell of a headache. I go walk around the ship, and I catch bits and pieces of conversation the most memorable being Pressly.

"I can't believe we stole the Normandy," I overhear him say, "I know we'll all be court-martialed if this doesn't work out, but part of me is loving this." I grin as I pass by.

"Commander," I say as she comes into sight, "you wanted to know about me." A few minutes later we are alone in the conference room. "Ask me anything," I say. I spend the next couple of hours answering questions, and I manage to direct her attention away from my past before the Owner. She gets everything else, everything I knew. Which I now realize is a very small amount of information. "That's all I know," I say after she finishes her questions.

"Wow," was all she could say, "that's a lot to process."

"I was wondering if there might be anyway you could help me," I ask, "and Liana."

"I'll do my best, but I don't know," Shepard says she looks thoughtful, "you'll be safe on the Normandy."

"The short while I have," I mumble. I wasn't 100% certain but I think about one month after the battle of the Citadel is when the Normandy got attacked.

"What," she asks.

"Nothing," I answer, "so who's going with you down to Ilos."

"I was thinking that you and Tali could," Shepard says, "you work well enough together."

"Sounds good to me," I say. I leave the room exhausted, "I need to get some sleep," I say to no one in particular. I try to find an empty patch of ground to lie down on. I manage to find one in the garage, I lie down my cloak is bundled up into a pillow. I stare at the ceiling and let the quiet thrum of the ship carry me away.

_A machine grabs a woman and launches her across the room, I turn and try to grapple with him and he easily overpowers me and tosses me across the room separating us from each other. He reaches out and grabs a different woman by the throat holding her off the ground. I hold my hand out in their direction weakly..._

I wake up to Tali standing over me, "Time to go," I ask.

"Yes Shepard is waiting for us on the bridge," Tali says.

"Alright then," I say standing up, "ladies first." We head to the elevator, and a short while later we are standing next to Shepard looking over Ilos, which just so happens to be surrounded by a geth fleet.

"Uh commander, we've got company," Joker says.

"I'm really hoping they can't see us," I say, "otherwise we won't have to worry about the Reapers."

"Stealth systems are engaged," Joker says, "unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface," Pressly who I now realize was in the room says.

"Take us down, Joker," Shepard orders, "lock in on the coordinates."

"Negative on that, Commander," Pressly says, "the nearest landing zone's two klicks away."

I have no idea how long a klick is so I just stand there quietly. Ash appears, or was she there all along, I'm too distracted. "We'll never make it in time on foot," She says, "get us something closer."

"There is nowhere closer," Pressly argues, "I've looked."

"Drop us in the Mako," Shepard says.

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that," Pressly argues, "the most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters," Ashley says, "no way we can make a drop in there."

"We have to do something," I say.

"Find another landing zone," Ashley argues.

"There is no other landing zone," Pressly shouts.

"The descent angle's too steep," Tali adds.

"I believe in Joker," I say knowing how this plays out, "he can do it."

"Joker," Shepard asks.

"I can do it," Joker admits with confidence.

"Gear up and head down to the Mako," Shepard orders us I take off for the garage. I hear Shepard order Joker, "drop us right on top of that bastard.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

**History repeats itself; historians repeat each other.**

**Author: Philip Guedalla**

We sit in the Mako waiting, a quiet time, before the drop. I sit and think back over what's happened. So much so fast, before all this my biggest excitement was when the next great game would come out, now I'm going to help save the galaxy from a race of giant sentient machines. Well then onto life.

"Hold on tight," Shepard says. I grab anything that I can get a hold of. I get that unique feeling of falling. It's not as bad as the first time on the Mako, but I'm still not used to it. We fall fast and before I know it I feel a bump as we touch down on the planet. We jump out of the Mako, just in time for a massive (stone?) door to slam shut. I get a good look of Ilos, overgrown ruins, a planet full of overgrown ruins, vegetation rising all the way up walls. There was a feeling to it a foreboding sense, like standing in the middle of a graveyard.

"We better catch up to Saren," I say to Shepard, "so first job is the door."

"Saren found some way to open it," Tali says, "there must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"Let's move it," Shepard says urgently. We head off towards the one open route, and of course we get attacked by geth. I make a bee line for cover while firing a burst from my recently unholstered SMGs. Tali fires an overload and takes down a geth trooper's shields and I redirect my fire taking it down. I try my hand at an overload, I holster one of my SMGs and point my hand at a geth speak the command word and the targeted geth overloads, a shotgun blast from Tali and it's down. We continue off through the ruins to find the control center. We pass by dozens of statues of what I assume are protheans, stone sentinels that have lasted thousands of years. Our travel is interrupted periodically with short fire fights. We finally find a working elevator. We open it and get inside.

"Shepard," I get her attention, "this place should be left alone."

"I feel it too," She says, "we'll finish our mission and leave this place far behind."

"I'll be happy with that," I admit. The elevator door opens, it's more ruins and geth, not many we clean them up and a short while later are standing in another elevator.

"This place still has power," Tali observes, "it must be running off its own generator."

"It's probably a command center," I say, "the geth must have sealed the door after Saren passed through."

"We should be able to open the doors then," Shepard says. We pile out of the elevator, I pull out both my SMGs, I felt better with them in my hands. We head down a small corridor into a wide-open area. The battle for the control room begins. I speed to what appears to be a toppled column, I crouch and take cover behind it. Chunks fly away as the geth pour fire on my position. I can't return fire so I sit there. I hear the tell-tale sounds of an overload followed by the chatter of an assault rifle. The fire on my position weakens enough for me to get in the fight. I pop up and fire off a good amount, taking one geth's shields down long enough for Shepard to sight it and finish it off. I hear a shotgun blast and see a geth prime fly back.

"Found Tali," I say to myself. I head to where the geth flew from. I find Tali with her Shotgun out, she's clutching her arm.

"Stupid bosh'tet," she says to the dead geth, she notices my look, "the suit is taking care of it." That's right, it has a built in medical interface.

"See the hundred thousand credits were worth it," I say with a grin, "though I suppose the shields could have done better."

"Let's move it people," Shepard says heading to the back of the room. We rush and find a ramp that leads to another level. We find the security console and Shepard activates it.

"Come on we have to catch Saren," I say to them.

"Unless he's reached the Conduit," Tali says, "then we will be walking into a trap."

"No guts no glory," I say grinning. We begin to turn to leave.

"Hold on something's happening," Tali says, that's right the warning message.

A hologram appears and begins saying static gibberish. "Sounds like some kind of message, but I don't recognize the language," Tali says after a few seconds.

"Probably prothean," I say knowing full well it is, "we are on a prothean planet."

"The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words," Shepard says, "it's a warning against the Reaper invasion."

"Of course you would understand," I say, "you have the Cipher, I wouldn't be surprised if you could read prothean."

"What's it saying," Tali asks, "can you make out anything useful." Shepard listens to it for a short while longer.

"It said something about the Conduit," Shepard says, "but it's too degraded to help." "We should go," Shepard says. We head back out, we find the elevator that if I remember correctly should lead us close to the Mako. Sure enough when the elevator door opens again we are looking at a familiar area. We head off running to the Mako.

If it ain't broke don't fix it, "who votes we take the vehicle into the creepy, underground bunker," I ask.

"Good idea, the fire power could come in handy," Tali says.

"Everybody pile in," Shepard orders. We get in the Mako, Shepard peels out and we speed off. We pass through a tunnel with roots coming out of the roof, as the tunnel ends it leads to a, well it felt like an artificial canyon with a ceiling too high for anyone to see. Cylindrical containers dotted the walls.

"This place makes me uncomfortable," I repeat my earlier statement, "it's disconcerting." We continue on past, we reach another section of cylinders.

"What are all those things on the wall," Tali asks, "some kind of containers?"

Shepard continues driving, "They're coffins," I answer, "this is a tomb."

"There must be hundreds," Tali says.

"Thousands," I say, "this was the last refuge of the protheans."

"What was Saren expecting to find here," Tali asks changing the subject, "there's nothing left but corpses."

"There's the Conduit," Shepard says. We hear an explosion and the Mako rocks, the implications are unpleasant. I hear the turret swivel and Shepard unleashes a staccato of fire, followed shortly by a more explosive sound. We never slow down. We hit uneven ground and begin bouncing around. A massive wall of light is at the end of the path we've been following.

"Vigil," I say quietly to myself.

"What," Tali asks.

"Nothing," I answer. We reach the wall of light.

"It's a trap," Shepard says as another wall of light appears behind us.

"Saren isn't behind this," I say to them. We leave the Mako and spot a door control flashing green. "Over here," I say heading to it. I push it and the door shifts open. We step inside, "it's another elevator," I say to Shepard. As it descends that uneasy feeling begins growing, "Shepard it's getting worse," I say.

"Whatever it is, be cautious," Tali advises, "if this were simply an automated trap, Saren would have triggered it as well."

"I have a feeling we are about to meet the crypt keeper," I say as the door opens.

We walk along a path in a room towards a console, "You are not prothean, but you are not machine, either," a VI says as the hologram pops up distorted and strange. "This eventuality was on of many that was anticipated, this is why we sent our warning through the beacons," it continues.

"Looks like some kind of VI program," Tali observes, "pretty badly damaged."

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you," Vigil, who's name I remember now, says, "unlike the other that passed recently, perhaps there is still hope."

"How'd you learn English so quickly," I ask Vigil.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility," Vigil says, "I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend." "My name is Vigil," it says, "you are safe here, for the moment, but that is likely to change." "Soon, nowhere will be safe," it finishes.

"Why did you bring me here," Shepard asks.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years," Vigil explains, "but to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did." "The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government," it continues, "as it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us." "But the Citadel is a trap," Vigil says, "the station is actually an enormous mass relay, one that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon." "When the Citadel relay is activated, the reapers will pur through," it continues, "and all you know will be destroyed." I know this but hearing it confirmed really cements things in my mind.

"Holy crap," I say, voicing my prior thoughts. I'm gonna be here for that if we fail.

"The reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack," Shepard exclaims.

"That was our fat, our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack," Vigil says, "the reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays." "Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled," Vigil explains, "each star system was isolated, cut off from the others." "Easy prey for the reaper fleets," Vigil finishes. "Over the next decades, the reapers systematically obliterated our people," Vigil continues, "world by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"Some of you must have managed to survive," Shepard says.

"Through the Citadel the reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data," Vigil explains, "information is power, and they knew everything about us." "Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy," it continues, "some worlds were utterly destroyed, others were conquered, their populations enslaved." "These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under reaper control," it explains, "taken in as refugees by other protheans, they betrayed them to the machines."

"They took advantage of good people who cared for their fellow beings," I say growing dark, "bastards."

"Within a few centuries, the reapers had killed or enslaved every prothean in the galaxy," Vigil continues ignoring my comment, "they were relentless, brutal, and absolutely thorough."

"You said you brought me here for a reason," Shepard says, she must feel the seconds ticking away as Saren gets closer to the Conduit, "tell me what I need to do."

"The Conduit is the key," Vigil explains, "before the reapers attacked, we protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology." "Ilos was a top secret facility," Vigil continues, "here researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay." "One that linked directly to the Citadel," it continued, "the hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit isn't a weapon it's a back door to the Citadel," Tali says.

"What happened next," Shepard asks.

"We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark," Vigil says, "the personnel retreated underground into these archives." "To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis," Vigil explains, "I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed." "But the genocide of an entire species is a long, slow process," it continues, "years passed, decades, centuries, the reapers persisted, and my energy reserves were dwindling."

"How did you survive," Shepard asks.

"I began to disable life support of non essential personnel," Vigil explains, "first support staff, then security, one by one their pods were shut down to conserve energy." "Eventually, only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active, even these were in danger of failing when the reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."

"All those people," I say stunned, "you killed them all."

"You couldn't let everyone die," Shepard says surprising me, "better to sacrifice some so others could live."

"This outcome was not completely unforseen," Vigil says, "my actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."

"I bet they didn't tell the 'non-essential' staff about this contingency," Tali says.

Vigil seems to get defensive, "I saved key personnel, when the reapers retreated, the top searchers were still alive," it argues, "my actions are the only reason any hope remains." "When the researchers woke, they realized the prothean species was doomed," Vigil continues, "there were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population." "Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the reapers from returning," Vigil says, "a way to break the cycle forever, and they knew the keepers were the key."

"I still don't understand what's going on here," Shepard says, "why is Saren trying to find the Conduit."

"The Conduit gives him access to the Citadel and the keepers," Vigil explains, "the keepers are controlled by the Citadel." "Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay." "After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal," it says, "using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifacations." "This time when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it," Vigil says, "the reapers are trapped in dark space."

"Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses," Shepard exclaims.

"Correct, and once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign," Vigil continues, "Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay." "And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"I'll stop Saren," Shepard promises, "just tell me how."

"There's a data file in my console," Vigil explains, "take a copy when you go." "When you reach the Citadel's master control unit upload it to the station," it explains, "it will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station, it might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait where's the Citadel's master control unit," Tali asks, "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Through the Conduit, follow Saren," Vigil answers, "he will lead you to your destination."

"Saren's got enough of a head start," Shepard says, "grab the data file and let's go."

"The one you call Saren has not reached the Conduit, not yet," Vigil says, "there is still hope if you hurry." Tali gets the file from Vigil. "Let's move people," Shepard orders. We all run back to the elevator.

As we get in the Mako, "Shepard you better put the pedal to the medal," I say to her, "if we are going to save the galaxy." She doesn't respond, but takes off with her foot stomped on the accelerator. She slows as we reach a collapsed area she turns carefully and we fall a short ways down a ledge. She heads off at top speed. We take a turn and then head downhill, Shepard starts firing the turret at a group of geth farther down the ramp. She guns it not bothering with any left behind, we speed around a corner.

"Colossus," Tali warns as one of the aforementioned machines fires at us as we round a corner. We rise in the air and dodge the blast Shepard continues without slowing to engage. We pass inches from the Colossus, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I hear an impact just behind us. Shepard weaves through the ruins. Rockets start exploding around us as we move forward, one hits us dead on but the Mako keeps moving. We reach another downhill ramp. I see a miniature relay glowing in the distance.

"Shepard look it's the Conduit," I shout.

"We don't have time to admire the view," Tali says, "we have to get through that relay... and these geth aren't going to make it easy for us." Shepard floors it down the hill we spot a group of Colossus surrounding the Conduit.

"Things are never easy," Shepard says. We serpentine through the Colossus and catch a blast just as we reach the ramp, I feel a slight static discharge, we ramp into the relay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

**There are new words now that excuse everybody. Give me the good old days of heroes and villains. the people you can bravo or hiss. There was a truth to them that all the slick credulity of today cannot touch.**

**Author: Bette Davis**

I feel us shoot forward we fly through the air and crash upside down. Everything goes black, I feel someone poking me and a faint voice shouting, "...will..." the volume increases until I hear fire crackling, Avina the Citadels VI guide repeating some message about unauthorized synthetics, and the voice which I now know is Tali saying, "Will get up."

"That's one way to travel," I say grabbing my head. I hear the telltale sound of dragon's teeth retracting I go for my SMGs, just to find they aren't there. I reach around my back, my rifles gone too. "My guns are gone," I say to Tali.

"Here use this," she says handing me her pistol.

"Much obliged," I say grabbing it. I hear Shepard's assault rifle start firing, I turn and see a group of husks charging us. Tali and I turn to the husks her shotgun in her hand, the pistol in mine we start shooting. A husk breaks through our fire and charges towards me. I aim low and blow it's leg out from under it, I put a bullet in it's head. "So what now," I ask after they all go down.

Shepard heads to Avina, who appears badly damaged fading out and twitching around, "The Presidium is experiencing sever systems malfunctions across the entire level," Avina says, "all non-emergency personnel must evacuate immediately."

"Give me a run-down of the damage," Shepard orders the VI.

"We have lost primary power to the level," Avina says, "enviromental controls are not responding, class three fires are burning in sectors 2,3,6 and 7, civilian casualties are high." "I am also detecting numerous unauthorized synthetic life forms, throughout the station," she continues, "they are believed to be hostile, please approach with caution."

"Where's Saren," Shepard asks getting to the point.

"Former Spectre agent Saren Arterius is nearing the vicinity of the Council Chamber," Avina answers, "a warrant has been issued for his arrest, though Citadel Security is unable to respond at this time."

Shepard turns to us, "Come on," she orders, "we need to stop Saren before it's too late."

"Gotcha boss," I say, we all turn to the elevator. "Going up," I say. It starts to rise rapidly, "I still hate heights." The elevator stops suddenly, I lose my footing and fall.

"Saren's locked the elevator," Shepard says, "suit up - we're going outside." I grab for the mask that closes up my hood making it a space suit. Shepard pulls out her pistol.

"Ready," I say after the mask was in place, Shepard blows the elevator window open. She steps out into open air then rotates and lands on the outside of Citadel tower. Tali follows suit a short while later. "You've got to be kidding me," I say gingerly moving my foot out into open air. I close my eyes and jump out lightly. I feel myself rotate and touch solid ground. I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Let's move," Shepard says holstering her pistol and pulling out her assault rifle. We head off and I must say walking on the side of a building is somewhat less scary than it sounds. Mostly because we were never near any ledges. We fight our way through the geth and krogan gaurds until we reach an area with a geth dropship floating over it. The area has several of the stations deactivated turrets around it.

"Shepard," Tali says, "I could hack the towers defenses, and use the guns on that ship."

"Will, we're going to cover Tali," Shepard orders.

"Yes ma'am," I say following her out we take shots from geth my shields start failing just as we reach cover. Tali immediatly gets to work on the turret, while Shepard and I take shots at the geth to keep them from getting too close. Tali exclaims the gun moves and begins firing on the geth dropship.

"Onto the next one," I ask Shepard.

"Move it," she answers. We repeat the process until we have three of the guns firing on the dropship. "Get down," Shepard shouts as the final shots hit the geth ship, we duck behind cover as the ship explodes. The shrapnel from the ship had taken care of the remaining geth and we continued on. We reached a hatch, Shepard opens it and it leads into an elevator.

"Thank god," I say smiling glad to be off the side of the tallest building I've ever seen. We step into the elevator and through some technology I have no idea about we right ourselves and land on the floor right-side up. The elevator door opens, it's the lobby to the Citadel council. We sprint up the stairs towards the area the Council usually met at. Saren floats up and tosses a grenade at us, we scatter I land behind cover on the opposite side of Shepard.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it in time Shepard," Saren says.

"In time for what," Shepard asks.

"The final confrontation," Saren answers, "I think we both expected it would end like this." "You've lost, you know that don't you," Saren asks, "in a few minutes Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems, the relay will open and the reapers will return."

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Shepard shouts.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire," Saren says, "but I've changed since then, improved, Sovereign has... upgraded me."

"You let Sovereign implant you," Shepard shouts, "are you insane!"

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard," Saren answers, "after Virmire I couldn't stop thinking of what you said." "About Sovereign manipulating me, about indoctrination," Saren continues, "my doubts began to eat away at me, Sovereign sensed my... hesitation." "I was implanted to strengthen my resolve," he says firmly, "now my doubts are gone, I believe in Sovereign completely." "The reapers need organics," Saren continues his rant, "join us, and Sovereign will find a place for you too."

"Sovereigns controlling you through your implants, don't you see that," Shepard shouts.

"The relationship is symbiotic," Saren argues, "organic and machine combined, a union of flesh and steel, the strengths of both the weaknesses of neither." "I am a vision of the future Shepard," Saren says, "the evolution of all organic life, this is our destiny, join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth."

"Sovereign hasn't won yet," Shepard argues, "I can stop him from taking full control of the station." "Step aside and the invasion will never happen," Shepard orders.

"We can't stop it," Saren argues frantically, "not forever, you saw the visions, you saw what happened to the protheans." "The reapers are too powerful," he says wearily.

"Some part of you must still feel like this is wrong," Shepard shouts, "you can fight this."

"Maybe your right, maybe there is still a chance," he says, he begins groaning in pain, "the implants Sovereign is too strong, I'm sorry."

Shepard leaps out from behind cover, I look over mine to Saren floating in the air on his hover-disc thing. "It's not over yet, you can still redeem yourself," Shepard shouts at him.

"Goodbye Shepard," he says putting his pistol to his head. "Thank you," he says and pulls the trigger. He falls from his disk to the ground below. We run up to the control panel and Tali downloads the file into the controls.

"Vigil's data file worked," Shepard says after going over the controls, "I've got control of all systems."

"Quick, open the station's arms," Tali suggests, "maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station."

"Can we contact anyone," I ask. Shepard begins working on her omni tool and a voice fills the room.

"... the Destiny Ascension, main drives offline, kinetic barriers down to 40%," the voice says urgently, "the Council is onboard, I repeat, the Council is onboard."

After that message ends a familiar voice comes over the comm, "Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel," Joker's voice says, "please tell me that's you, Commander."

"I'm here Joker," Shepard answers.

"We caught that distress call, Commander," Joker says, "I'm sitting in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet." "We can save the Ascension," he says, "just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll sen the Calvary in."

"Are you sure about this, Shepard," Tali asks, "human casualties will be very high if you send your fleet in now."

"Sovereign's too big a threat to handle with just humans," I say to them.

"True, that's why you can't waste reinforcements trying to save the Council," Tali argues, "you must hold them back until the Citadel arms open up and the human fleet can go after Sovereign."

"What's the order, Commander," Joker asks, "come in now to save the Ascension or hold back."

"Opening the relays now, Joker," Shepard says, "We need to save the Ascension... no matter what the cost."

"I hope the Council appreciates this," Tali says.

Shepard looks over the spot down where Saren fell, "Make sure he's dead," she orders.

Tali and I make our way down there, I pull out my pistol and shoot him in the head. "He's dead," I say over my comm to Shepard. "Almost," I say to myself. Sure enough red lightning begins firing through the walls as the ground shakes. Saren's body turns into the epicenter of this electrical activity. He glows red and explodes I'm thrown across the room into a column. "Ouch," I say, I notice that Saren stands up, his flesh melts away leaving just his mechanical implants remaining, the walkway Shepard was standing on destabilizes and falls down making a ramp that she tumbles down. "Crap," I say, I dropped my gun in the explosion. I begin looking around for it, "nadda," I say to myself.

Saren's voice says, "I am Sovereign, and this station is MINE!" He leaps from wall to wall too quickly for us to follow. He stops in front of Tali and reaches out for her, I hold my hand out and fire an overload at him. That didn't work as well as I would have hoped, he turns from Tali to me and begins jumping around the walls again.

"Will," Shepard shouts throwing me her pistol, I catch it just as Saren stops in front of me. I fire off all the rounds in the pistol til he leaps away again. I get back over to Tali and Shepard we stand in a circle facing outward. Shepard with her assault rifle, Tali with her shotgun, and me with my pistol. Saren came to a stop in front of me again.

"Shepard," I shout kneeling. Shepard and Tali turn towards my direction and fire their guns as I open up with my pistol. Saren survives and leaps away, when he comes to a stop it's in the middle of our circle. He grabs Tali and launches her across the room, I turn and try to grapple with him and he easily overpowers me and tosses me across the room separating us from Shepard. He reaches out and grabs Shepard by the throat holding her off the ground.

"Shepard," I shout trying my best to throw my pistol to her, I can't tell through the crack in my mask but I think she caught it because a second later I hear a gunshot and everything goes quiet, except for the sounds of the battle outside. I see Saren fall to the ground and disintegrate. Shepard falls to her knees clutching her throat.

Through her gasps she says, "Thanks Will." She looks towards the window in the room I follow her gaze a piece of Sovereign is headed right for us. "Go," She shouts. I run across the room and grab Tali I pull her away and hear the window crash, I toss her out of the way as a piece of Sovereign falls towards us. Everything goes black.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

**I do not know how to distinguish between our waking life and a dream. Are we not always living the life that we imagine we are?**

**Author: Henry David Thoreau**

I wake up suddenly I'm sweating, I notice I'm back in a room with blue walls, a stereo, lamp by my bed and a TV that's tuned to SYFY. "Where," I begin to ask, it hits me, "I'm home." I look around, everything's the same as I had left it. I move and hear a book fall to the floor it was my walk-through to ME1. "I must have fallen asleep reading it," I say to myself. I didn't feel happy though I actually felt depressed, "My friends are back there."

"Good you're up," my mom says, "hurry and get ready for school."

No damn it, I'm teleported out of the Mass Effect universe just to have the Summer end. I get dressed and grab my backpack and Giants jacket. I stand looking out the door for the bus. I glance at the clock, "Should be here about . . . now." I see the bus pull up, "Later everyone," I say heading through the door. I walk up to the bus the door opens and . . . Holy Crap is that a Krogan. A krogan was sitting in the bus driver's seat.

"You gettin on or what," The krogan asks.

"Uh . . . " I step onto the bus and take my seat. I look around it was a mishmash of Mass Effect Species, Turians, Quarians, Asari, Krogan, and all the rest.

"Hi," the salarian who is sitting where one of my friends usually sits says.

"Uh, hi," I say to her.

"So what'd you do over the Summer Will," She asks. My eyes widen her voice that's my friend.

This has to be a dream I say to myself, "Saved the galaxy you," I say just for the heck of it.

"Sounds like fun," the turian who was sitting in the seat behind me says. Holy crap that voice, it's similar to my other friend.

"Smitty, Guen," I ask.

"Yeah Will," they answer at the same time. OK now I know this is a dream. The bus fades away I'm left in an empty white space.

"What's going on," I shout to the world.

I see an asari, Liara, appear from thin air, "Will Doe, while I didn't get to know you I think your death would sadden the crew."

"Death, I'm sleeping right now," I shout. What's going on?

She fades away with a gust of wind and Ashley is standing there, "Come on get off your modified ass," She shouts at me.

"I would if I could," I shout back. I'm not laying down right now.

She too fades and Wrex appears in her wake, "You made a promise to me, to my people you're not allowed to die till you complete it," he growls.

"I don't go back on my word," I shout at him. How can he doubt what I promised him?

He disappears in the same way as the other two, Garrus appears this time, "Get up we've done too much for this to kill you."

"I'm not dying," I shout. Why is everyone saying I'm dying?

He vanishes, leaving behind Shepard, "Will as your commanding officer I'm ordering you not to die, I feel like you haven't told me everything about you."

"How can you order me not to die," I shout, "if I do it wont be by choice."

She vanishes now Tali and Liana appear, Tali speaks first, "Will, please don't die," was all she said I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm not dying Damn it," I say quietly. Am I, I don't even know!

I'm alone now, as Tali vanishes, with Liana she has tears going down her face, "Will I'm leaving, I've left you a message that explains my reasons and enough money for you to live off of the rest of your life." "I'm sorry but I can't leave things as they are, I have to know."

"Where are you going," I shout at her as she disappears, "what do you have to know."

"What the hell is going on," I shout suddenly sitting up. I hear a rapid beeping noise I notice various wires and plugs and other things going from me to machines. Sterile white walls tile floors, "I'm in a hospital." A wave of pain hits me, I grunt and gently lay back down.

A doctor hurries in a turian doctor, "He's awake," the turian shouts. I hear a shuffling of feet, Tali and Garrus enter the room.

"Will," Tali shouts hugging me. It hurt but I'm not going to tell her that, consciously, I grunt.

"Miss please be careful," the turian doctor says.

"Keelah sorry Will," she says stepping back.

I grin, "Best medicine," I say laughing. "Garrus good to see you," I say smiling. I hold my arms out, "You want a hug."

"No thanks I'll pass," he says laughing.

"Where's everyone else," I ask, their happy mood fades instantly, "how long have I been out."

"5 months," The doctor says, "your mods saved your life, a normal human would've died from your injuries."

"Where's everyone else," I ask seriously.

"The Normandy's been destroyed," Garrus says, "Shepard, Pressly and a few other crew members died in the attack."

My heart sank, knowing it would happen and it actually happening are different things. I take a deep breath, "Wrex, Liara, Ashley, Liana," I ask.

"Liana disappeared a few days after you were admitted," Tali says, "she left a holo and a VI behind."

"The others are waiting for the Memorial service," Garrus says, "they're having it on Elysium." "We argued against you missing it," he continues, "we managed to delay it until the end of next week." "It's good you woke up when you did," He says, "we should be together when we say goodbye to the Commander."

"Yes we should," Tali says.

"You two have any plans after the service," I ask. If not I do.

"I was thinking of finishing my pilgrimage," Tali says, "I'll find a ship and try and get a sufficient gift."

"I was going to apply for Spectre training," Garrus says, "I liked the way the Commander worked."

"Keep your schedules clear," I say to them. Several thoughts go through my head, the Geth data, Dr. Saleon, Wrex's ancestral armor.

"We'll call the rest of the crew," Garrus says, "tell them your OK."

"Did you guys talk to me while I was unconscious," I ask thinking of my dream.

"Some of us would talk to you when you were unconscious," Tali admits, "some more than others."

"I think I may have heard some of it," I say to them. They leave the room to go contact the various members of the Normandy's crew.

"Doctor," I ask the turian who walked by the one I recognized as my doctor from before.

"Yes Mr. Doe," he says.

"Where am I," I ask.

"You are in Shepard Memorial Hospital on Elysium," the turian answers, "well that's the new name."

"Yeah my Commander was the 'Lion of Elysium'," I say.

"We know you're Shepard's crew," The doctor answers, "your medical bills are on the house."

"Thanks for that," I say.

"It's the least we can do for a member of Shepard's crew if it wasn't for her who knows how many people would have died," the doctor says. Garrus and Tali walk back in, the doctor walks back out.

"They're on their way," Garrus says, "but we couldn't get into contact with Liara for some reason."

A faint thought, hearing about a comic book with Liara in it, "Whatever she's doing I'm sure it's important."

"So what did you dream about," Tali asks trying to make conversation.

"Home," I say, I smile, "with a twist."

"You said you thought you might have heard us," Garrus asks.

"All I heard was everyone telling me not to die for various reasons," I say, "I think Wrex actually threatened me." I laugh at the image of Wrex threatening my unconscious form.

"You're taking Shepard's death surprisingly well," Garrus says.

"She's a soldier," I lie, "I accepted she might die from the moment I met her," truth be told she's still sorta alive. "My greatest regret is I wasn't there with her in the end," I say not really forcing sadness.

They accept this and don't push it, a short while later there's a shuffle of footsteps as Wrex, Ashley, Chakwas, and Joker enter the room. "Will," Wrex says rushing over to me.

I reach out and lightly, I'm still hurt, hit him in the face. "Don't every doubt my word Wrex," I say with mock anger, "I know I'm not gonna die till I fulfill my promise."

"I won't doubt your word again," Wrex says with a faint smile.

"Good to see you're alive," Ashley says.

"Forgive me if I don't get off my modified ass," I say with a smile.

"Damn they really can hear you when they're unconscious," she says smiling back and laughing.

"Doctor, Joker," I say acknowledging them, "good to see you."

"If only Shepard could be here," Chakwas says killing the happy mood.

"Yeah," Joker says he's leaning on his crutches, he didn't look so good, all scruffy and he smelled of booze.

"It's not your fault," I say to him.

"I kno- wait how did you know," Joker asks.

"You look like a mess," I say thinking rapid fire, "with Shepard gone I thought you might have some guilt."

"I don't," he argues.

"Then shape up dumbass," I say to him, "Shepard would never accept that from you."

"Great awake for five minutes and he's lecturing me," he mumbles.

"With you awake we could move up the Memorial service to three days from now," Ashley says.

"Sounds good to me," I say. Good enough I'd like more time to prepare for my plan but I guess a few days'll have to do.

"Excuse me," an asari nurse says, "Mr. Doe needs his rest." After a round of goodbyes I'm left alone, with the holo, a 3 dimensional picture of Liana and me at the resturant, I have the look on my face after I had eaten the steak. I smile, I cycle to another photo, it's me sleeping by her bed when we were on the Normandy the first time. Another photo, at the Markets buying the omni tool she's standing behind me arguing with Tali.

"Where are you," I say to the air, I look through another group of photos, "and where is your camera during all of this." I pick up the personal VI, sort of like a PDA, a female voice talks through it.

"Will," it's Liana's voice, "I left this so you could have your questions answered."

"Where are you," I ask immediately.

The VI laughs "Somehow I knew you would ask that first," she says, "I'm not going to tell you."

"You said you'd answer my questions," I say in a harsh whisper.

"Please be specific in your questions," a voice says through it.

"What happened to the Owner," I ask.

"During the battle of the Citadel the Circumference attempted to aid the Citadel fleet," she answers, "it was destroyed all contact with the Owner was lost."

"What's going to happen to me," I ask.

"I left you with enough money to live your life in peace," she answers, "though I doubt that's what you'll use it for." I imagine her smile when she says this.

"Your right on that," I say to it.

"Please be specific in your questions," a voice says.

"What headache have you left me with," I ask the air.

"Please be specific in your questions," a voice says.

"Will I ever see you again," I ask.

"When I'm finished finding what, I'm looking for," she answers.

"What are you looking for," I ask.

"The Owner," she answers, "and before you ask, I can't leave things as they are I have to be certain he's dead."

"Why," I ask.

"Please be specific in your questions," a voice says.

"Damn it, why are you looking for him," I say a little too loudly.

"It's the only way I can be happy," She answers, "if he's not dead I'll kill him then we'll never have to worry about him again."

"Damn it I'd be happy if you were here with me," I say to it.

"Please be specific in your questions," a voice says.

"Off," I say to it.

"Goodbye Will," Liana says through it. I feel a tear go down the side of my face.

"Goodbye Liana," I say and I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

I wake up, "Strange," I say to the air, "I normally have dreams." I spot a nurse enter the room, "Hello nurse," I say with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Doe," she answers.

A thought enters my head, if I've been in the hospital for 5 months who... you know some questions I might not want answered.

"So what's on the schedule for today," I ask.

"For you lots of bed rest," she says smiling.

"Thanks," I say smiling. I pick up my credit chit which was besides my bed, I check my balance. '100,000,000' credits, I hear the beeps representing my heart rate begin speeding up fast. My eyes widen and I laugh, "Now I win the lottery." I pick up my omni tool, I access the extranet, "What's the Extranet equivalent of Google," I ask the air. I decide to enter in random words, a search page pops up. Ok, space ship dealers...

After careful planning, well rushed careful planning I finish my preparations for my plan. It's one I mused on earlier when I was thinking of Shepard's death. I, with great difficulty, changed into the dress clothes the crew had left me. "Will," I hear Tali say she's standing in the door with everyone else, "we're on our way to the memorial service." I see an orderly walk in with what I can only describe as a hovercraft version of a wheel chair.

"This my ride," I ask.

"Yes sir, you still shouldn't exert yourself any more than necessary, do you need . . . " the orderly is cut off as I move myself from the bed to the chair.

"Let's go," I say to Tali, she gets behind me and pushes the chair which effortlessly floats forward. We march forward a strange procession if ever I saw one, a krogan, a turian, a quarian and four humans. Chakwas and Ashley are in their dress uniforms, Joker had cleaned up and lost his smell of alcohol, he too was in his dress uniform. Garrus was in a spotless armor that was colored black, Wrex too. Tali's suit looked cleaned up all the metal and glass shined and there wasn't a spot anywhere on it. We arrive in the midst of an area of the city that was left with the damage from the blitz, a memorial to those who died. In the center of the destruction a large bronze statue of Shepard with her full combat gear on aiming her assault rifle in the direction of most of the damage, the direction the raiders charged from. There were inscriptions on the base of the Statue I notice as we get closer, "Jane Shepard, 'The Lion of Elysium . . . " her various accomplishments are listed with the last being, "Hero of the Citadel." Her birth and 'death' dates are beneath it with a quote she once said, "True heroes never die . . . " I stare at the last line of what I'm thinking is prophetic. We find an area with seats for hundreds, we sit in the front row. I sit over the edge away from a central aisle, Tali sat beside me. I see a woman crying silently, she must be Shepard's mom, she looks just like her. Same brown hair, though the woman's had gray streaks going through it. People arrive until seats are all filled a camera drone flew over the area. A podium was set up in front of the statue of Shepard, who was facing us with her rifle.

A military man who had been sitting next to Shepard's mom stands and marches towards the podium, he must be Shepard's dad. "My daughter..." he says, "gave her life in the line of duty," he continues on how proud he was of her in all her accomplishments and how sad he was to have her so untimely taken away. He was stony faced throughout it, but I was close enough to see a tear make it's way down his face. "Thank you," he said marching back to his seat. He comforts Shepard's mother. "Captain Anderson," he says.

I see Captain Anderson stand up and wearily walk towards the podium. "I had the honor of knowing a true hero..." he began, people began sobbing as he details how he had met Shepard how proud he was when she became a Spectre, saying she was, "like a daughter to me." I lose it I know she's alive but this all was so sad. I hear Tali sniffling. "I'd like the crew of the Normandy to say a few words." "Chief Williams."

She walks up to the podium, "Commander Shepard saved my life..." I see tears free flowing from her eyes. She apologizes and says she can't continue. "Will," she says calling my name.

I'm stunned I'm supposed to talk at Shepard's funeral, my stage fright comes back, I fight it down, some things need to be said. "I met the Commander around the same time as the Chief," I say I'm conscious of the fact I'm trembling, "when I met her I immediately realized she was someone special." "Someone people would unconditionally love," I continue, "we talked quite a bit when we were trying to stop Saren." I continue with various details from our adventures I finally reach the Citadel. "When we fought the reaper, Sovereign, Shepard said, she'd do everything she could to stop them," I continue, "to stop the reapers." I see several diplomatic people stiffen. "I'm going to continue on what she started," I say calmly, "and to all the political bastards who try to sweep this under the rug, go to hell." "Shepard never died," I finish a tear working it's way down my face, "like she said 'True heroes never die,' I'll make sure what she fought for doesn't, thank you for your time." Tali guides me down from the podium. Sweat and tears are pouring down my face. "I'll fight Shepard," I say to the statue, "until you get off your ass and get back in the game."


	29. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this story, specific thanks will go to those who reviewed so to Mr.-Light-of-Twilight, Thank you times 22. Thank you to Timothy, TuckingFypo, luk3us,Chaosblader501, Tawii fwan, Rahuuh and Jax Sanjyo. And a very weak thank you to vrbtny - Cheddar Cheese. Other thank you's to Chaosblader501, Mr. Light -Of-Twilight, Rahuuh, and thewriter43 for putting this story on your favorites list.

PS **I just lost the game...**

Gray Spectre Warden Boom


End file.
